He's Not Who I Thought He Was
by Marissa.Jo
Summary: Ellie's new "dreamy" boyfriend is not all everyone thinks he is, but how long can you keep something from the people you love? Especially when it could cost you your life.
1. I Can Love

**This story could be my first and last as I normally do not write stories unless it is for school. I'm more of a reader. I need to thank 3 special people for pushing me along into writing this story. Quille, CSINYFan28, and Jacqlor. This is a change up to the norm, I'm actually focusing on Ellie the poor kid doesn't get much spotlight in these fics she's usually not there or sent off somewhere. There is JAC but the primary is Ellie. I was inspired by a friend who shared with me her story so thank you. Ok enough of me. Here you go.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**_**Cloud Nine Feelin' Fine**_

Ellie Danville was on cloud nine. Only a sophomore in high school and already put on the varsity soccer team. Mac finally gathered the courage to ask Jo to marry him which Ellie excitedly offered her assistance. Then to top off all the happiness and good karma seeming to come Ellie's way, new junior Ryan Davidson started at her high school. Ryan recently moved from North Carolina with his parents who run a fortune 500 company. Ryan also plays soccer and is in Ellie's homeroom where the sit and chat while working on homework. Jo and Mac took notice to the change in Ellie's behavior, up before her alarm every morning and hurrying either Mac or Jo along to take her to school.

"Something I should know about little lady?" Jo asked peeking over at her daughter in the passenger seat.

"No…why?" Ellie asked looking out the window.

"Hmm I don't know, I can't put my finger on it. But there is definitely something. Like how I have not had to drag you out of bed lately. Not dragging your feet in the morning when we need to get going. What's going on El? This all cannot be from being put on the varsity squad."

Ellie turned and looked at her mom. "Well there's this guy..

Jo cut in. "I knew it! Who? Where's he from? WAIT what's his name?!

Ellie who couldn't help but laugh at her mom's giddiness "Before I was cut off" Ellie smirked "His name is Ryan, he moved up from North Carolina at the beginning of the school year and…he's a junior."

"Oooh a junior El? Is he cute? C'mon don't leave your Mama hanging!

"Oh Mama he's dreamy, he has a surfer boy look. Ya know tan skin, blonde hair, beautiful blue-green eyes…." Ellie trailed off as her mind gave her a mental picture of Ryan

Jo couldn't help but smile, her little girl had a crush, a big one.

Walking off the elevator towards her office Jo couldn't help but smile as she recalled this morning's conversation with Ellie. Yes they would gush over boys together, but this one was different. Ellie really had eyes for this Ryan kid. Ellie didn't give a last name, probably because she knew her mom would look him up the way she looked up Tyler's roommate that one time. Jo chuckled to herself that plan had backfired and the girl ended up being really sweet.

"What's so funny?" A voice cut into Jo's train of thought

"Oh! Mac! Didn't your Mama ever tell you it's not nice to sneak up on a lady who's…."

"Lost in thought?" Mac laughed

"Yea exactly!" (slapping Mac's arm playfully)

Mac and Jo started dating a year or so ago and 4 months ago Mac finally popped the question to Jo who's jaw had dropped she was so surprised. They both knew they had been meant to be and didn't question it when the marriage idea popped up. Mac and Ellie hit it off right away ever since they moved to NY which made Jo all that more happier when they came clean about dating. They didn't know who was more excited on the team as they all gave a round of applause when Jo flashed her new ring the next morning.

"So what was so funny?" Mac asked

"Ellie is smitten with a boy in her class" Jo said all smiles

"Do I need to check this guy out? Run some background checks? Follow him around?

"Mac they aren't even dating yet! I don't need you scaring him off. But.." She said walking closer to Mac putting her arms around him. "I do appreciate the concern…looking out…for….our Ellie" Jo said in between kisses. "Now scoot I'm sure you have work piled up on that desk of yours with your name all over it"

"Ah I forgot you were the boss today" Mac said sarcastically

"Don't sass me mister! That could get you in trouble" Jo said waving her finger

**Please let me know what y'all think. It would mean the world to me. These first few chapters just give you an outline and such into what is happening leading up to some action I promise. Even Mac gets to kick some butt eventually haha. Dedicating this story to my new friends Quille, csinyfan28, Jacqlor, and UrbanMuse. Thank You!**


	2. I Got You

**Sorry for the delay. Been busy with school, but thank you very much for the reviews and follows and favorites already thank you thank you :D**

**Without further ado…**

**Chapter Two::**

Ellie just finished a tough grueling practice with her squad. She loved being a part of the varsity squad and also one of the only two sophomores asked to be brought up to varsity level, but man practices kicked her butt. It had been two weeks since her conversation about Ryan and today before practice Ryan had sought Ellie out and asked her to the movies Friday night. As soon as she was dropped off from practice, Ellie raced up to the apartment to tell Jo.

"Mom!..MOM!..Mama where are YOUU!?" She yelled busting through the door.

"Ellie? What is with the yellin' I was making dinner" Jo said coming around the corner

"Ryan asked me to the movies Friday night!" Ellie exclaimed grabbing Jo by the arms and jumping up and down. "Omg I need to go shopping, I need a new outfit!"

"You have plenty of clothes El, you don't need anymore" Jo said walking back to the kitchen

"But but Mom please I want to look good Friday" Ellie whined

"Oh honey what matters is that you have a good time not what you wear. You're going to the movies nobody will see anyways."

"But you bought that dress for your first date with Mac" Ellie said not giving up

"Yes but we were also going to a fancy restaurant…" Jo stopped when she saw the look on Ellie's face "Oh alright we'll go after soccer practice tomorrow."

"Thank you thank you thank you" Ellie responded squeezing Jo

"You're welcome. Now get cleaned up Mac should be home soon and dinner will be ready in 20!" Jo said laughing and embracing Ellie

"I love you Mom" "I know I love you too now move!"

Mac wasn't even in the door when both women came racing up to him.  
"MAC MAC!" Ellie screamed

"Mac darling guess what!?"Jo said excitedly

"Wow this excited to see me?" Mac said trying to make his way in the apartment

"No…well yea but Ellie has something to tell you!"

For a minute you would think Jo and Ellie were the same age the way Jo was acting.

"Ok ok what happened?"

"Ryan asked me to the movies Friday night!" Ellie squealed

Mac pretended not to remember who Ellie was talking about. "Who's Ryan?"

"Maaac, the junior in my homeroom plays soccer. We've hung out before. Ugh! I told you this before" Ellie whined

Mac could help but grin "Oh that's right, the surfer dude."

"No he just looks like he could be one, but he's not" Ellie sighed

"Maybe I should meet him before you go then…"

"WHAT?! Why you're gonna scare him off and embarrass me" Ellie said in a serious tone

Mac looked at Jo who just rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen. "We can discuss this later. I'm gonna go help your mom-"

"WE? You don't get a say in this! It should be up to my MOM not you!"

"Ellie Danville!" Jo yelled coming around the corner "Mac is just trying to help. His opinion DOES matter, he's part of your life now.

Ellie just turned on her foot and went off to her room slamming her door causing both Mac and Jo to wince

Putting her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Mac. One minute she was happy and I don't know what got into her. She's never gone off on you like that" Jo said looking down the hall towards Ellie's room.

"No no she's right. It's not like I'm her dad I over stepped my bounds" "Wait just a second mister were getting married soon so that does mean you will be her dad and you have a say in all of this. You're there for her and she'll realize you care about her. All she's had is Tyler for a male role model she's not used to it. Russ and her never saw eye to eye. We finish this later dinner is ready"

Ellie was sitting in her room replaying what just went down in the kitchen. What was the sudden outburst towards Mac? Why did she get all defensive? All he does is care, and I do need a male role model besides Tyler in my life. Mac has been there ever since they moved from Virginia he was pretty much a constant in her life.

"Ellie dinners ready" Jo said knocking and opening the door. "I hope you have an apology ready young lady"

"I do. I'm sorry to you too Mom, I overreacted I'm just not used to having to use someone else's opinion along with yours. I know he just cares. "

"He does care about you Ellie. A lot actually, he's only looking out for you sweet pea"

"I know I'll go talk to him"

Mac was just finishing tossing the salad when Ellie came in. "Mac I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way to you. You didn't deserve it"

"Thank you Ellie, but it's ok I might have been out of line back there. I apologize"

"No Mac you didn't. You're just trying to be there and I'm not used to that"

"Ok ok truce. I do care about you Ellie, you've grown on me since we first met. I only want what's best for you. I want to see you happy that's all."

"I know I appreciate it" Ellie said hugging Mac. Jo witnessed the whole thing and wiped a stray tear/

"Ok dinner will be cold if y'all don't sit down" "Yes ma'am" Mac and Ellie said in unison and shared a laugh as Jo smirked and rolled her eyes.


	3. Treasure

**Chapter Three::**

While Ellie was at soccer practice waiting for it to end she couldn't stop thinking about her date with Ryan.

Jo was in her office digging around for the Mr. Ryan Davidson. She finally coaxed it out of Ellie simply explaining it was pure curiosity and her mom just being nosey.

**Ryan Davidson Age 16 North Carolina**

**Parents: Richard & Susan Davidson**

**Fortune 500 Co.**

No records, no nothing, clean slate and Jo was ok with that. Little did she know Richard Davidson had paid off an office employee to clear Ryan's records and give him a clean slate and fresh start in New York.

Later that night

Ellie was running around getting ready as Jo just watched. Mac and her were going out as well, but she found watching Ellie more entertaining.

"Ellie slow down you have plenty of time"

"Mom he's going to be here in like an hour. How is that plenty of time?"

"You're basically ready now. What more is left?"

"I don't know, ugh I'm just so nervous Mom"

"El come here" Ellie walked over by her Mother. "Don't you have to get ready too? For your night out with Mac?" "Yes but I wanted to make sure you didn't need my help" Jo held Ellie at arms length "You look beautiful sweetie"

"Ya really think so?"

"I know so! Now I guess I better get ready before Mac gets home" Ellie laughed as she watched her mom dash into her room.

Mac came home and found Ellie laying on Jo's bed propped up on her elbows watching her mom put the final touches on her make up. It was simply adorable watching the mother daughter duo interact.

"Wow you look beautiful" Mac said walking in

"Aww thank you handsome" Jo said walking up to Mac giving him a quick kiss.

"I was talking to Ellie" That remark earned him a slap to the arm and a look from Jo.

Ellie laughed. "Thank you Mac, I'm so nervous!"

Mac laughed at Jo's face "There's nothing to be worried about El, just be yourself. That is the most important rule is to never be anyone but yourself. The person you date will like you for who you are and nothing else"

"Ok…you're forgiven" Jo said fanning her face so she didn't cry and ruin her makeup. "You know I think you look amazing darling. I was just giving you a hard time" Mac said putting his arm around Jo.

Before Jo could respond the intercom buzzed. "He's here!" Both Ellie and Jo gushed.

Mac went and opened the door for Ryan and let him in. Ryan walked in carrying a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. "Hey Ellie" He said shyly "These are for you, I figured we could grab a bite before the movie?"

Ellie accepted the flowers. "Thank you they're beautiful. Oh! I'm sorry I forgot my manners. Ryan this is my Mom and her fiancé Mac." Ryan shook both Mac and Jo's hand

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Danville and Mac"

"Nice to meet you too Ryan, We have heard a lot about you" Jo gushed

"I promise I will have Ellie home by 1130 at the latest? The movie should be out around 11ish"

"That sounds perfect Ryan thank you" Both Mac and Jo replied

"Well we better get going" Ellie said pushing Ryan towards the door before he was interrogated by her parents.

"He seems nice.." Mac stated once the door closed

"He was barely here 5 minutes"

"You don't like him?" "I don't know him Mac, I don't know I just he seemed a little to perfect if you ask me"

"You got all that from the 5 minutes he was here?" Mac asked raising his eye brow. "Just call it women's intuition" "Jo…did you look him up?"

"I didn't say that" Jo said walking towards the door "I'm starving let's go!" Jo changing the subject.

"Nice way to change the subject Jo" "I didn't" Jo said putting her arms up "I simply was stating a fact." Mac couldn't help but laugh as he held the door for Jo and walked out. "You're always hungry Jo" "I thought that was one of the quirks of why you liked me so much" Jo said laughing "it is that's why I wanted to marry you" Mac said laughing.

After dinner Ryan and Ellie walked across the street to the movie theater. "I thought we could see 42" Ryan said pointing to the poster.

"Umm ok yea sure" Ellie answered.

"It will be a perfect ending to this perfect night I had planned out" Ryan said smiling

Ellie didn't want to see 42 but she didn't want to ruin the night either, so she just went with it.

Ryan walked Ellie to the front of her building. " I had fun tonight, thanks Ryan" "You're welcome it was my pleasure, have a good night Ellie. See you on Monday"

They hugged each other good bye, and Ryan kissed Ellie on the cheek. Ellie waited until Ryan walked around the corner her hand not leaving the spot where Ryan had just kissed her. She squealed in excitement and ran up to her apartment. When she walked in she found Mac and Jo curled up on the couch watching a movie. As soon as they heard the door close Jo hurried up and paused the movie.

"How'd the date go sweetie?" Jo asked grinning for ear to ear

"It was great!" Ellie exclaimed "I had a really good time tonight"

"Come sit I want to hear all about it" Mac said patting the cushion in between him and Jo.

Ellie came and plopped herself down and Jo started playing with her hair. They sat together for over an hour talking about Ellie's date and what a gentleman Ryan is.

"You should have him over for dinner sometime" Jo suggested

"Um ok sure yea why not"

Jo yawned for the third time, "Alright young lady I know it's a Friday night but your Mama is tired time for bed, don't stay up to late now. Aren't you coming?" Jo yawned again looking at Mac

"Yea I'll be right there sweetheart"

Once Jo went to bed Ellie asked Mac what he thought about Ryan.

"I like him so far. Just as long as he treats you right. I'll have to get to know him first. I'm happy for you kiddo. Just promise me not to fall too head over heels right away, I don't want to see you get your feelings hurt"

"Ok Mac I promise. Hey Mac….could I call you Dad? Like do you mind?"

"Oh my Ellie yes, yes you can call me Dad! I will always be there for you no matter what. Call me talk to me whenever and I will be there for you. I promise."

Ellie hugged Mac trying to stifle a yawn that didn't go unnoticed by Mac. "Guess I should go to bed, good night Dad I love you" Ellie said hugging Mac again

"I love you too Ellie. Goodnight"

Mac went to bed on cloud nine. A woman he absolutely adored sleeping by his side and Ellie asking to call him Dad. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Stay

_**I apologize for the long delay life gets in the way sometime. Good news school is almost out and finals are almost to an end giving me more time. I'm also apologizin for all the grammatical errors and everything else y'all pointed out. Yes I did rush the two chapters because I just wanted them to be uploaded sorry for that. Like I said first time for everything and I'm still adjusting to this. Thank you for taking the time to like, follow, and review my story it was much appreciated and brought a smile to my face. **_

_**I am apologizing in advance for lack of dialogue in this chapter. It is what it is.**_

_**Without further adieu **_

_**As always to my lovely ladies who introduced me to this….ya know who you are :D**_

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

School the following Monday,

Ryan was waiting for Ellie by her locker.

"Hey good morning!"

"Hi Ryan, how was your weekend?"

"It was great! My parents and I went to visit some colleges."

"Oh really? Which ones?"

"Just Harvard and Yale. Those are the only two that I really want to attend." Ryan said enthusiastically.

"Harvard and Yale?...Wow big schools"

"Only the best for me. My dad and Uncles went to Yale, he says that is where to go for the best education." Ryan boasted.

"Yea…if you can afford it" Ellie semi joked

"I'm not worried about that, plus I'm smart enough to be accepted. Don't you think?"

"Sure Ryan…sure"

"Good for a second I thought you were doubting me and my abilities" Ryan said throwing in a laugh.

"So.." Ellie said changing the subject "I was wondering…if you would like to..maybe come over for dinner this week?"

"Yes! Sure, I would love to. Sounds fun"

"Well great!...gotta run or I'll be late to class. See you later Ryan"

"Bye El"

The rest of the day flew by in a blurwith Ellie thinking of Ryan coming over for dinner. She was worried what Mac and Jo would do, especially say. At practice they had the boys come over for a scrimmage game. Ellie was excited to go head to head with Ryan.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Ryan had the same lunch period as Ellie so they would sit together and catch each other up on their days so far. On the way home from practices Ryan would walk Ellie home as he would tell her to make sure she made it home safely. Ellie didn't mind one bit. Ellie was certainly becoming smitten with Ryan, ever the gentleman always holding doors, sharing food, etc. Thursday came and Ellie was running around cleaning up the house making sure everything was clean and ready before Ryan came over.

"Please be on your best behavior you two" Ellie said pointing at both Jo and Mac.

"How fun is that?" Jo said pouting "Yes fine I promise" Jo laughed. "I will keep her in line" Mac laughed poking Jo

"Good!" Ellie laughed and hugged them both "What would I do without you?"

(Door buzzes) "Now don't embarrass me" Ellie warned. "I'm buzzing him in" Ellie said walking towards the door "So stop making out in the kitchen!"

Jo blushed "How does she do that?" "Definitely your daughter" Mac laughed

Dinner went surprisingly well. Ryan and Mac seemed to hit it off right away, Ellie beamed watching the interaction. Ryan kept calling Mac sir and Jo ma'am very respectful of him but both Mac and Jo told him to please call them by their first name. Ryan talked about going to Harvard or Yale and that his family came from a line of Ivy League grads. Mac seemed interested and impressed, but Jo was leery.

Later on after dessert Ellie walked Ryan down to the entrance, he told her he had homework to finish.

"Thank you for dinner Ellie. I had a great time."

"You're welcome, I hope my mom and Mac weren't too overwhelming" Ellie said sheepishly

Ryan took Ellie's hand. "Not at all, don't worry they were great! I would be suspicious if they didn't ask all those questions! I do think they both mentioned they carry a gun a few times" Ryan said laughing

"They did? Ugh!" Ellie said smacking her face with her hand "I'm sorry about that"

"Don't be. They are just being protective, come here" Ryan said holding out his arms. After sharing a hug Ryan tilted Ellie's chin up and kissed her. With that he said good night and that he would see her tomorrow. Ellie was still in shock when he left, only managing a wave.

LATER::

"Now what's your opinion of him?" Mac asked sitting bed reading. Jo was washing her face getting ready for bed.

"He's a nice boy I'll admit, he said all the right things and apparently they won you over" Jo said smirking

"Still don't like him? Even after this dinner? He was quite the gentleman. Isn't that what you want?"

"I didn't say I didn't like him Mac, it's just I get a weird feeling around him. Ellie told me yesterday he has plans of going to Yale or Harvard, money is no issue. He has that sense of entitlement…"

That got Mac's mind wandering. Jo's instincts are usually not far off, now he had to think if there was more to this Ryan than meets the eye.

Weeks went by and Ellie was falling more and more for Ryan. He was perfect, his family was perfect. Ryan had invited her to brunch one weekend and she was blown away. Things seem to be going really well until one afternoon a month into the relationship when Ryan started acting weird.

"What do you mean you can't come?"

"Ryan I am having dinner with my brother Tyler, he finally has a free night." Ellie sighed

"How do I know Tyler isn't another guy you're seeing behind my back?!"

"Ryan you've seen pictures of Tyler, why would I make it up?"

"I..ugh..I just wanted you to see some of my friends. They go to Yale they're only in town til tomorrow"

Ryan just wanted to show Ellie off to his friends, to make him look even more better to them. He was getting angry Ellie wasn't going along with his plans.

"I'm sure they'll be back again. I want to see my brother, I miss him. I'm not arguing with you, I'm going home" Ellie said quietly making eye contact with Ryan

Ryan violently grabbed Ellie's wrist "Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you!"

"Let go…you're hurting me" Ellie was shocked why was Ryan so upset

Ryan quickly let go of Ellie's wrist. "I..I'm..I'm sorry Ellie. I don't know what go into me. Long day I guess. Can we…let's forget this happened okay?"

Ellie just nodded while rubbing her wrist. He did apologize and we all have bad days she thought to herself. Was this the only time he would snap like this? A million thoughts were racing through Ellie's mind as she just turned and walked away.

Ryan took a walk to calm down. Thoughts ran through his own mind as he reminded himself of why he and his family had to leave North Carolina. His dad did everything he could to cover that part up to give him a second chance. Ryan kept walking he can't go down that road again he just can't, but Ellie shouldn't be so selfish it was her fault she set him off he told himself.

_**Next Chapter to be up this weekend**_


	5. Bad Dream

_**I am saddened at the news CBS decided not to renew CSINY and give it the 10 season 200 episodes it deserved. This fall will not be the same but let's hope we can see our favorites on the screen soon. **_

_**Hope this makes the day better :D**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

On the ride to school the next morning Ellie couldn't help but think back to yesterday. She had never seen Ryan explode like that. All she wanted to do was see her brother, what was so wrong with that? By the end of dinner a slight bruise had formed and Tyler took notice.

"El, what happened to your wrist?" Tyler said taking hold of her wrist.

"Oh..that? Oh Tyler that's nothing" Ellie said taking her wrist back. "You know how crazy soccer can get" Ellie threw in a laugh. She lied to her brother and she felt guilty, did she just cover for Ryan? He did apologize after and he seemed sincere, no reason to bring Tyler into it. He might have freaked out and went after Ryan or called mom she didn't need that to happen for something so minor….right? Tyler seemed to let it go; at least she thought he did. Ellie was so consumed and caught up in her thoughts she didn't even register her mom telling her they were already at school.

"Ellie…earth to child?!"

"Uh what?" Ellie responded snapping back into reality

"We're at school honey. Where were you just now? Everything ok? Day dreamin about Ryan?" Jo smiled at Ellie trying to gauge what her daughter was thinking.

"Ha….yea yea I guess you could say that—"

Jo cut in before Ellie could finish "Everything alright El? You know you can talk to me about anything right? I'm always here for you"

"I know Mom I know…I'm fine just day dreaming that's all." Before Jo could say more Ellie hopped out of the car "Bye Mom coming to the game tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Great! See you later love you!" Ellie said shutting the door and walking away

Jo didn't have time to respond. "Love you too…." Jo said to the empty space once occupied by her daughter. She couldn't shake the feeling something was bothering Ellie. Last night after getting back from dinner with Tyler she was quiet. Ellie reassured Jo she was just tired from practice and everything, but couldn't help the nagging feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to call Tyler to see if he knew, but she didn't want to invade. Besides if something happened Tyler would have called her right? The honking of the car behind her brought her back to reality. "Alright alright I'm going don't get your panties in a wad" Jo said glaring at the person behind her and pulling away.

Ryan was waiting for Ellie by her locker when she walked up. Ellie instinctively grabbed her wrist as she got closer.

"Hey beautiful" Ryan smiled at her

"Hey.." Ellie murmured

"Look…I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me. It was a really long day, and I…I guess I let that take over my mind. How was dinner?"

Ellie looked at Ryan he really was sorry, she could see it in his eyes. Doubt seemed to vanish and her wrist forgotten for now. "It was really great to catch up with Tyler. He hopes to meet you someday."

"Yea that would be great! Let's get to class before we're late" As Ryan held out his arm for Ellie to take.

Two weeks and everything was back to normal with Ryan. He went above and beyond to make Ellie happy. He sat in the stands with Jo to cheer Ellie on at her games. Dubbed himself as her #1 fan which made Ellie laugh and smile. The team she played on made it to state finals and won. Now that soccer was over, Ryan would take Ellie around town. Every day was something different. Mac and Jo took notice to how happy Ellie was always humming to herself and smiling. It made Jo feel good to see her daughter so happy, the only thing Jo couldn't help was the feeling she still had about Ryan. She pushed it aside for now watching Ellie it brought a smile to her face, her wedding was months away and everything seemed to be falling into place. It was a beautiful thing.

Ellie was supposed to go out with Ryan after school, but she wasn't feeling well. She looked for Ryan and didn't see him. He was already down the street at the café with his friends when he looked out and saw Ellie walk by.

"El..hey El! Where ya goin? I texted you to meet me here, I got out of class early. Come meet the guys I play soccer with from Yale? Their dads are friends with my dad."

"Ryan I didn't get your message, but I was just calling you actually. I have to cance….—"

"What is it this time?! Brother again?! Maybe another boyfriend perhaps? Hmm. What's going on you've been doing "homework" (air quotes) all week. We've barely hung out" Ryan said anger rising

"I just don't feel good Ryan. I'm going home" Ellie stated not wanting to argue

"Fine!" Ryan threw his hands in the air "Whatever" Ryan puffed as he turned around

"Ry…I.." Door to the café closed before she could say anymore.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Mac and Jo both called Ellie telling her they had gotten caught up with a case and would be home late and not to wait up for them. Jo offered to run home and check to see how she was feeling, but Ellie declined saying it was a headache. Suddenly there was a buzz, it was Ryan. He said he was checking on her so Ellie let him up.

Ryan came in asking how Ellie was, he still sounded angry.

"You embarrassed me in front of my friends Ellie. I tell them all about you, how great you are and you can't even manage to come in just to say hi? You know how bad that made me look?!" Ryan started yelling

"Ry I said I wasn't feeling well, I'm sorry—"

Ryan lost it and backhanded Ellie across the face sending her to the floor. She looked up at him shocked and horrified. Never in the months of dating would she have thought Ryan could act like this.

On the way out Ryan said "Maybe you'll think twice about standing me up again" With that he slammed the door.

Ellie didn't know what to do. Does she tell Jo? Mac even? She doesn't want Ryan to get in trouble does she? She felt so confused so much running through her mind made the headache only worse. She did blow him off and kind of has been all week. Guess it was partially her fault for getting him mad. She couldn't think anymore so she went into her room and went to bed hoping her and Ryan could talk in the morning.

Mac and Jo got home around 2am and found Ellie asleep with a book hanging off her hand. Jo walked over to put it on her nightstand, while Mac stood in the door with a smile on his face. He watched as she kissed the top of Ellie's head and tucked her in.

MORNING

Just as expected Ryan was waiting for Ellie when she arrived at school. There was a little mark where Ryan struck her, but easy enough to cover up with make-up and not arouse any suspicion from Jo and Mac.

"El…I…I don't know what to say. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry Ellie so sorry" Ryan said with tears brimming his eyes

"Ryan what happened last night?"

"I guess I just really wanted you to meet the guys and was so excited that I looked past you not feeling well and saw it as an excuse to blow me off—" Ellie gave him a look "Which I know you wouldn't do" Ryan said putting his arms out to show Ellie he knew she wouldn't do that to him. "I do have an anger issue Ellie. Nobody except my family knows and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't think it would get bad. I apologize whole heartily"

Ellie saw Ryan trying to bite back tears, he felt terrible and though she still was confused her heart said to give him one more chance.

"You can make it up to me, take me to dinner tonight?"  
"Yes yes yes sure anything you want!" Ryan said hugging Ellie "I don't deserve you El I don't, I am so lucky to have you on my side"

Ellie didn't respond her mind was still in overdrive

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Ryan asked checking Ellie's face "I mean I don't see anything any kind of mark.."

"There was one." Ellie said moving Ryan's hand away from her face "I covered it up…nobody knows Ry"

"Oh that's that's good. We can just keep that to ourselves ok beautiful? It was an accident that I deeply regret. I swear to you I will never lay a hand on you again"

All Ellie could do was nod. He promised not to hit me, it was a bad day. I should have said hi at least to his friends that's all I had to do, but I didn't and now I have to make it up to him.


	6. Keep On Lovin' You

**CHAPTER SIX::**

A week later Jo had asked Ellie to join her and Lindsey to come try on bridesmaid dresses. Ellie was hesitant at first she already had plans with Ryan, but when she told him about Saturday he was not mad at all. He actually told her not to worry about it and to have a great time.

BRIDAL BOUTIQUE

"Oh this is so hard to choose!" Jo exclaimed throwing her hand up

Lindsey and Ellie had tried on at least 8 different dresses and Jo had finally narrowed it down to two. Ellie and Lindsey were standing in front of Jo waiting for her to decide. She wouldn't let the two of them out of the dresses until she made her selection and boy was it taking forever.

"I don't remember having this dilemma when I got married, thank god" Lindsey murmured to Ellie.

"It would be easier if they got married at a court house too" Ellie whispered back.

"What are you talking about you two!?" Jo asked pointing at them both.

"Oh nothing….nothing at all. We just can't wait to see what you pick out" Lindsey responded.

Ellie laughed thinking of how long it had taken Jo and Mac to pick everything else out and how flustered Jo made Mac. All Jo wanted was it to be perfect, that is all she kept repeating to everyone.

Meanwhile outside the shop unbeknownst to the girls Ryan was watching. He had to make sure Ellie was actually where she said she would be, to see that she was really trying on dresses with her mom. A few days ago Ellie was working with her friend Tim on a project. Laughing and having a good time, Ryan asked Ellie if she was seeing Tim. Ellie explained that Tim has been her friend since she moved to New York and that he has nothing to worry about. It hadn't stopped Ryan from getting jealous.

Later on at dinner Ellie was telling Mac all about the bridesmaid dress epidemic and how two whole hours later her mom finally picked the one she wanted. Lindsey stated she needed wine after that so Mac offered to take Ellie out so Jo and Lindsey could go out.

"So how's Ryan?"

"Ryan's good. He's taking me to his house tomorrow in the Hamptons for brunch and then boating on his family's yacht."

"Wow that sounds like a good time to me!" Mac said jaw dropping at the mention of Hamptons and yacht.

"Yeas it's been a busy week for both of us. He's been meeting with Harvard and Yale soccer coaches. They both have offered him spots on the team." Ellie said

"He sure does sound like he's going places.."

"His dad brags about how proud he is that Ryan is keeping the Ivy League tradition alive"

"Are you going to consider those schools now?" Mac questioned

"No, I still have some time to think about it. I have been looking at NYU where Tyler goes. I still haven't really decided what career I would like to pursue anyways Mac."

"You have plenty of time to decide little lady. No rushing and your mom and I will support you in your decision and not push you towards anything. We want what's best for you."

"Thanks Mac" Ellie smiled. Then something caught her attention, a waiter walked by with a huge slice of chocolate cake. Before Ellie said anything, "Yes we can order one of those" Mac laughed "You definitely take after your mother" With that they both laughed.

Outside the restaurant was Ryan spying again. It made him angry watching Mac and Ellie. Why was she hanging out with that guy? He's not even her Dad. Ryan didn't like him or Jo.

Sunday came and went. Ryan seemed to be somewhere else, but kept reassuring Ellie that he was fine. He just explained he was waiting to hear back from the schools and that it would be a while. They arrived at Ellie's building when Ryan apologized for how he was acting, but he did have an amazing day with her.

"It was fun, we should do it more often" Ellie said smiling.

"Yea we should, I would love that!" Ryan kissed Ellie's forehead "I love you Ellie Danville"

Love? Did he just say that four letter word? Ellie was speechless. "Uh…I love you too Ry" Ellie said kissing him. Was she really? Or was she just saying that so Ryan didn't get upset? She really didn't know. She did know that she liked him, so he got mad every once in a while. That's ok right?

The week went smoothly, Ryan was treating Ellie like a queen. He invited her, Jo and Mac to dinner that his parents could finally meet Mac and Jo. The night seemed to go smoothly even though Mac and Jo seemed a bit uncomfortable. The Davidson's especially Mr. Davidson seemed to talk down to both of them and the jobs they had even the relationship Jo and Mac have.

Later that night

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jo asked Mac. They were both standing at their vanities in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"I was just thinking about the Davidson's. I can see where Ryan gets his sense of entitlement from. His father thinks the world owes him everything, and I saw how he thinks he's better than us! Plus I was going to hit him if he kept looking at you the way he was like some prize to be won!" Mac huffed

"Mac Taylor you're not jealous are you?" Jo laughed. "But I see what you mean I wasn't too fond of the way Richard treats Susan. She's his wife not his slave. I guess it comes with entitlement." Jo furrowing her eyebrows. "I pray Ryan doesn't turn out like that, he's been so good to Ellie".

"El's a smart girl I don't see her putting up with that" Mac said.

Jo walked up behind Mac and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his back. "I just don't want her to get hurt, it would break my heart"

Mac smiled into the mirror "Then I would have to pay Ryan a visit if that happened" Talking as he turned around and brought Jo closer to him "I love you so much Jo, you and Ellie mean the world to me"

"I love you too Hun"

And with that Mac scooped Jo up and brought her to bed.

_**I just wanted to thank y'all for all the reviews you have been giving me. I appreciate it so much! Schools out for summer thank god but work is picking up now that it is summer so I will update as much as I can. Thank you for your patience I hope it is worth the wait :D Thank you thank you thank you**_

_**To my favorite ladies in crime THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT DAILY**_


	7. The Devil Within

Here we go….

**CHAPTER SEVEN::**

Friday the 14th, it's a day that Ellie will never forget and would always remember. It's one that will stick with her for a long time until it fades into the back of her mind. The thought of when she hears a name will send chills down her spine as memories would be brought back to the surface. Something Ellie would have assumed to happen on the 13th bad luck. What did she do to deserve this? What had happened that turned something so great into something so horrible? Thoughts upon thoughts ran through Ellie's mind as she lay on the floor in pain, blood dripping down her face. Her body didn't want to move, wouldn't listen to her mind screaming to get up. "Mama…" was the last thing she said before fading to black.

THE DAY BEFORE:::

Ryan was on his way into the library for class when he spotted Ellie and that Tim boy again. Sitting at a table laughing and talking over homework. His blood began to boil when he saw Ellie hug Tim goodbye as she left. On her way out on to her next class is when she spotted Ryan.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?"

"I have a research assignment due so the teacher let us come up here to work on it." Ryan said coldly

"Oh. Are you ok?"

"Yea fine why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem upset—"

"I'm not upset El gosh stop trying to read into me like your mother!"

"Sorry geez. I gotta go to class" Ellie stated trying not to get mad at Ryan for trying to care about him.

Ryan grabbed Ellie's arm as she walked by but quickly released it. "Meeting after school right?"

"Umm…yea..I can't Ry I need to finish this project with—"

"TIM?!" Ryan stated "Working with just a friend Tim?"

This angered Ellie "Ryan stop! I'm not discussing this right now and especially not right here! I have to go I'll be late for class" and with that Ellie stormed off

Gosh what was getting into Ryan lately? Tim was just a friend, Tim already has a girlfriend! He was one of Ellie's first friends when she moved to New York from Virginia. Why was he having such a hard time understanding that? Ellie couldn't stop the millions of thoughts racing through her mind as she walked into class.

Ryan was furious, he swore Ellie had a thing for Tim and just wasn't admitting it. What was so great about Tim anyways? He always got what he wanted, that's how he was raised. His mom obeyed his dad and never let him down.

Ellie was distracted the rest of the day. Ryan was ignoring her texts she didn't even know where he was at lunch. She was still mad at him so she decided it was best he wasn't there anyways. She had begun planning on breaking up with Ryan, he was not the prince charming she thought he was. Yes he was nice and perfect on the outside, but the real Ryan scared her.

LATER THAT NIGHT::

"Yes Mama I'm fine, mmhm I'm just walking in the door now. The project went well…yes it's done finally…..no I'm hungry and tired…ok…..When are you and Mac going to be home?...just wondering that's all…yep love you too" Ellie ended the phone call with her mom, she opened the fridge nothing seemed to appetizing so she closed it and decided to see what was on TV.

Meanwhile at the lab Mac and Jo had a few leads on a case but were stuck waiting for results which seemed to be taking longer than usual.

Jo was staring at her phone when Mac walked by her office so he backed up and entered. "Something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh no nothing just talked to Ellie. She just got back from Tim's and the project is done. Maybe it's just me Mac but she sounded off I guess"

"She's probably just tired, it's been a long week for her with tests and this project"

"I don't know Mac I just have this weird feeling that I can't shake. This case freaking dragging on isn't helping any" Jo said throwing her hand in the air

Mac smiled as he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders "She's fine Jo if she wasn't she would have said so. You know Ellie seldom shy, I think is the way you told me?"

Jo laughed at the memory "Yea you're right" She glanced down at her calendar "four months and we'll be married. Can you believe it?" Jo asked standing up and putting her arms around his neck

"Time. Sure. Is. Flying" Mac said in between kisses. They were interrupted by the ringing of Mac's phone. He pulled away and Jo pouted which made Mac laugh. "Taylor…ok thanks Don I'll be right there. Possible witness in the case I'm gonna go meet Don and check it out. Keep me posted about lab results he said on his way out of the office"

"Will do boss man"

"Sassy…I like it!" Mac said walking out

HOME

Ellie was woken up by the buzzing of the intercom. She sat up on the couch and checked the time 10:15 "Who could that be?" She checked her phone and there was a text from Ryan

_Hey can I come up? We need to talk-_

Ellie let Ryan up. It was time to put an end to this.

"Look I know I may have overreacted a bit with the Tim thing earlier but…-" Ryan said walking in.

"Ryan its fine I'm glad you came, I wanted to talk to you acutally. I…um..I can't do this anymore"

"Can't do what anymore?!" Ryan started getting mad

"Date you. It's too much. Lately you've been causing me such anxiety I don't know what will set you off anymore—" Ellie was cut off before she could finish.

"It's Tim isn't it? You're leaving me for that guy?! I can't believe this! This is BS Ellie, what were you just using me to get his attention? What was this to you!?" Now he was angry

"TIM HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Ellie yelled back "God get over yourself and get the hell out. We are DONE!" Now she was furious. Ellie was done listening to Ryan get mad about old business she was just done.

She didn't even have time to think as Ryan's hit was that fast. Ellie went down and turned to face him trying to get back up. "I did everything for you! I thought we were good together, I gave you space when you needed it" He pulled Ellie up violently "Maybe too much space since you went running to another guy"

"Ryan stop it's not Tim! It's—"Ellie yelled through her tears. Ryan's eyes seemed to be on fire and she was scared.

"It's what? That Mac guy? Your pathetic mother?" Ryan yelled back. That set Ellie off as she kicked Ryan right in the groin. He yelped in pain and Ellie sprinted to her room slamming the door and trying to lock it or block Ryan from coming in. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her mom's number, it rang and went to voicemail. "Noooo" Ellie cried. She was just starting to call Mac when Ryan kicked down Ellie's door. "Were not done talking" Ryan spoke grabbing Ellie's phone and throwing it to the ground and dragging Ellie out with him.

Meanwhile

Jo was leaving the lab she missed Ellie's call and now she wasn't answering. That feeling in the pit of her stomach returned and she had to see herself that Ellie was ok. She called Mac to let him know.

CRIME SCENE

Mac was just finishing up with a witness when his phone rang with Jo's picture popping up.

"Hello dear"

"Mac has Ellie called you? I missed her call before and now she's not answering"

Mac picked up on Jo's worried tone and an uneasiness crawled up his spine. "No she hasn't, maybe it was a butt dial and she didn't even know she called you" Mac said trying to reassure Jo and himself. It didn't make her feel any better.

"I'm almost home to check for myself—"

"I'm 10 mins away I'll meet you there—Ok jo?"

"Yea meet you there" Jo responded pushing further down on her accelerator.

APARTMENT

Ellie was barely conscious when Ryan looked down at her. "Look what you made me do! I gosh I didn't want this to happen, look what you did!" Memories of North Carolina suddenly resurfaced and Ryan took off leaving the door open.

"Mama…help"


	8. Seven Devils

_**Amanda got in the way. We were perfect together I never laid a hand on her not once. She lied to me and yes I beat her so bad she ended up in the hospital with a coma. Amanda Byrd was still in a coma today a whole year later. Why did she lie? She could have said she didn't want to see me that weekend, but she didn't. Marissa tried breaking up with me, I had struck her once and that scared her. She threatened to go to the cops and that's when I may have snapped again. Marissa Warner has never been found. No she didn't die, my dad took care of her and her family. She lives a great life in California under the new name Stacy Harrison. My father helped with Amanda as well, but we needed to leave North Carolina. Word travels fast in small towns and we had to relocate. Now I ended up in New York met an amazing girl who just like the rest let me down. I don't need therapy people just need to stop making me so damn angry!**_

_**I need to call dad….I need to get to him….I can't believe this happened again….it's not my fault…..its..not..my…fault….I need to leave why am I still here?**_

APARTMENT COMPLEX::

Ryan was pacing back and forth in the hall. He wanted to go back for Ellie the anger passed he had regret. Part of him told him to run, run home, be anywhere but this building. The other part told him to at least call 911.

OUTSIDE:

Jo threw her truck in park and jumped out running for the door and sprinting towards the elevators.

APARTMENT:

Ryan stood still for a moment his head hurt too many thoughts going through his mind. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Jo punched the number on the panel for floor 5 and paced why was the elevator taking so long!

Ryan heard the ding of the elevator, times up he had to go before someone spotted him. He started running when he saw Jo, he ducked around the corner. He was trapped he only had a few seconds to decide what to do. He could hear Jo's footsteps coming closer he made his move.

Jo was too occupied on getting to Ellie making sure she was ok, to put her mind at ease. Ellie would laugh at Jo for being protective and a worry wart but she didn't care. Her kids meant the world to her, she would do anything for them. Jo didn't even know Ryan was around the corner until she was hit and shoved into a wall. She couldn't tell who it was it happened so fast.

Ryan didn't mean to hit Jo, he wanted to push her out of his way so he could make for the elevators, but it had to be done he justified it. He didn't even look back he kept running faster.

OUTSIDE::

Mac finally made it to the apartment complex when he noticed Jo's already there. He jogged inside. Ryan saw Mac in the lobby and turned before he could be spotted. Once Mac was in the elevator Ryan walked out of the lobby and into the streets.

FLOOR 5:

Jo jumped back up and shook off what happened for now, she still had a mission to complete. Rounding the corner Jo started running when she saw her door wide open. "Ellie! ELLIE!" She started yelling making her way into the apartment. Furniture was turned over, Jo grabbed her gun not knowing if someone was still inside. "El? Sweetheart where are you?" Jo walked through the kitchen and down the hall. Ellie's room was trashed, her phone on the floor. Jo knew she couldn't touch anything especially if they wanted to get a conviction on who ever ransacked this apartment. Walking back to the living room she spotted Ellie, putting her gun away Jo ran to her daughter. "Ellie? Ellie wake up it mom. C'mon Honey show me those eyes…please" She had tears streaming down her face when she heard someone come running in. Quickly grabbing her gun she held ready when Mac rounded the corner "Whoa Jo it's me!...Ellie?!" Mac said holding his hands up. Jo looked back at Ellie as Mac crouched down, she slowly opened her eyes. "Mama….Mama help"

"Baby girl I'm here, I'm right here" Jo said taking Ellie's hand.

Ellie started crying she was in so much pain and she was terrified thinking Ryan would come back.

"We need to get her to the hospital now" Mac said looking at Jo and back at Ellie. "We need to get you to the hospital, I'm going to pick you up ok Honey?" Mac said to Ellie as he moved to pick her up she fought.

"No don't touch me! Get away!" Ellie screamed

"El it's Mac he's not going to hurt you" Jo said rubbing her arm she couldn't stop the flow of tears.

Mac scooped Ellie up and all three of them went down to where Mac's Avalanche was parked. Jo opened the back door while Mac gently laid her down. Jo got in so Ellie's head was in her lap. Mac jumped in and sped off towards the hospital.

On the way he called Don to let him know and to have the team get over to the apartment to begin processing the scene.

Jo kept trying to keep Ellie awake and talking but it wasn't working. Ellie was losing consciousness. "Ellie stay with me ok we are almost there. Don't close your eyes keep looking at me" Jo cooed trying to maintain composure for now.

"Mama I'm tired….I…I can't" Ellie whimpered.

"Yes you can. You're a Danville your strong you can do this baby" Jo said wiping Ellie's tears

"I needed you, where were you Ma…" Ellie closed her eyes

"No..no Ellie wake up wake up please. MAC drive faster!"

Mac heard what Ellie said he felt for Jo but now wasn't the time. "I'm trying Jo were a minute out!"

HOSPITAL:::

Mac and Jo raced into the hospital yelling for help as nurses raced over to them each asking questions. "I don't know…..I found her like this…..no wait what?...she's 15 years old….SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

At the end both Mac and Jo were left standing alone in the waiting room. Mac quickly called the team to see if they found anything only realizing they were just getting there. He needed to find whoever did this. Cause when he does they're going to pay and they will suffer.

"No no this isn't happening" Jo cried. Mac walked over by her. Jo started hitting Mac's chest "Why Mac? Why? Who would who could do this?" She yelled in anger.

Mac tried pulling Jo into a hug but she refused. "You can't tell me it's going to be ok, because its not Mac it's not!" Jo yelled again. "You need to be strong for Ellie right now Jo, lean on me stop being so stubborn it's not going to help." Mac said calmly as Jo fell into his arms. She tightened her hold as if she was holding on for dear life as she sobbed. Mac let tears roll down as he felt one of the strongest women he knew fall apart. Why did this happen? What wrong did Ellie do to deserve this? He had an idea of who did this and he was sure Jo did as well, but his thoughts were interrupted by Lindsey running in.

"What happened is Ellie ok?" Lindsey asked tearing up seeing both of them in tears and the state Jo was in.

"I don't know Linds" Mac said "All I know is that Ellie was attacked. Jo found her in the living room unconscious. We don't know what happened. Ellie fell unconscious before we got here." Mac explained as he kept seeing Ellie laying on the floor back at the apartment.

"The whole team is there now processing. Don and Jamie are talking to neighbors to see if they heard or saw anything that could help." Lindsey told them

"Thank you Lindsey—" Mac was interrupted as the doctor emerged.

Jo raced over. "How is she? Is she ok? Can I see her?" Jo begged.

The doctor cleared his throat "Ms. Danville I'm Doctor Davis, and Ellie is….."

_Till next time…._

**Y'all are going to hate me but I needed to end there for now. Tomorrow will bring a new update!**

**Thank you so much for all the encouragement and reviews. Those actually do help and bring new and more ideas to this story that I will try using. So please keep them coming!**

**XOXO**


	9. Face Down

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_**Thank You Lindsey—" Mac was interrupted as the doctor emerged.**_

_**Jo raced over. "How is she? Is she ok? Can I see her?" Jo begged.**_

_**The doctor cleared his throat "Ms. Danville, I'm Doctor Davis and Ellie is…."**_

**CHAPTER NINE**

Jo felt like time was standing still the moment she spotted the doctor come through the door until now.

"Ellie is ok. She has multiple bruises to her face and arms. Along with a few lacerations. After testing there appears to be no brain damage, but has a severe concussion. Ellie is very confused, she will need plenty of rest and reassurance from you especially." Looking over at Mac and Lindsey "I know they need to question your daughter, but I would wait a while. After going through something traumatic like this she does not need any more added stress" The dr warned.

"Thank you Doctor, but they are my friends…my family they are here for Ellie and nothing more. Where is Ellie? I want no need to see her!"

"She's down the hall to the left room 412" and with that Jo raced off towards her daughter.

"Mac I'll hang back here and keep up with updates from the team" Lindsey said weakly smiling at Mac. Mac hugged Lindsey "Thank you" And with that he left heading in the direction Jo ran off in.

Jo stopped right outside Ellie's room and her heart dropped. Ellie looked so tiny on that bed, it made Jo feel sick and angry as she walked in hearing the machines beeping and wires connected to her daughter. She had stitches in her forehead, seven to be exact, a split lip and black eye. Ellie looked so peaceful Jo was afraid to touch her as silent tears raced down her cheek. Mac watched from the window he felt helpless he couldn't tell the two women who meant the world to him that everything would be ok, because it wasn't going to be until the found whoever the hell did this. He watched Jo's face she was trying to process the whole thing, her mind in overdrive she didn't even notice Ellie's eyes flutter open.

"Mama" Ellie whispered

"Hey Baby" Jo said taking her hand caressing her cheek. "How ya feeling?"

"My head hurts, my whole face does" Ellie whimpered as Mac walked in. "Mommy I tried calling you—" By now Jo couldn't stop the flow of tears.

"Hey sweetheart" Mac said he approached Ellie. "Maac" Ellie smiled.

"I'm going to go find your doctor ok honey?" Jo said squeezing her hand "I'm so sorry baby"

As Jo left Ellie looked up at Mac. "What's wrong with Mom? Did I do something?"

"Of course not Ellie. No your Mom just wishes she could have been there to protect you that's all" Mac said gently.

"She shouldn't feel bad. I'm the one who let this happen" Ellie said gazing down

"Don't start blaming yourself El—" "No, I haven't been honest with you and Mom. Maybe if I had said something this wouldn't have ever happened." Before Ellie could continue Jo and the doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling Ellie?"

"I have a headache and my face feels like it was hit by a truck"

"Well that sounds about normal considering what you have been through. I'll give you something to help with the pain, it will help you rest as well." The doctor said patting Ellie on the hand. After the doctor gave Ellie some medicine she was fast asleep. Mac watched Jo get up and walk out of the room, he followed her.

"Jo you can't blame yourself for this" Mac said standing across from Jo who was pacing.

"Why the hell not Mac?! I wasn't there to help her, protect her. I should have went to her when we talked on the phone. Something was bothering her and I didn't do a damn thing! She called me and I carelessly left my phone in my office to go check lab results. And now look where we are standing. So yes I am blaming myself for this!" Jo huffed

"Jo—""I think I'm going to be sick" Jo hurried to the bathroom.

Mac waited outside the door for Jo to reemerge. The guilt and the last few hours were taking a toll on Jo. It only fueled Macs anger more to the person that did this to his family. Oh they surely will pay. Jo came back out pale and shivering. Mac took off his jacket and put it on her "Here put this on"

"I'm sorry Mac, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You didn't deserve it. I just can't believe this happened." Jo said quietly

"Jo, don't start blaming yourself again—" Jo got flustered "My daughter was just beaten and attacked in my own home Mac—" "DON'T you think I understand that! It's OUR home Jo, remember?" Mac didn't mean to raise his voice but he couldn't help it.

"Enough! You're only going to make things worse" Lindsey spoke appearing around the corner. Jo stood shocked at the younger CSI. "You both fighting is not going to find the son of a bitch that did this to Ellie. Now I love her as if she were my own, but you two can't start a guilt trip fury" Lindsey said looking at Mac. "Now like I was on my way to tell you, Danny and Hawkes found some hair traces and a partial print, as well as a shoe print on the door. Adam is running it now. Did Ellie say anything?"

"She told me that she should have come clean to Jo and I a long time ago. That maybe this wouldn't have happened" Mac recited.

Jo stood there for a minute and then decided to tell them what happened. "I think it was Ryan."

"What? Are you positive?" Both Lindsey and Mac asked looking at Jo.

"I'm pretty sure that's who threw me into the wall when I got to my floor earlier tonight" Jo said rubbing her back.

"Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me!?" Mac shot Jo a look of concern

"I didn't think it was important at the time Mac, I was worried about getting to Ellie" Jo shot back

"Ok ok relax you two. Jo did you get a look at him at all?" Lindsey asked

"No. It happened too fast. In the blink of an eye I was hurrying down the hall and right as I rounded the corner I was shoved into the wall and he took off. I really think it was him though" Jo explained.

"We can't go off of pretty sures and what you think Jo. We need Ellie to tell us when she wakes up."

"Maybe I can help" All three of them turned around and saw Tyler as he walked up. "She did have a bruise on her wrist a while back. I saw it at dinner and asked her about it, she said it was from soccer. I didn't even think twice, I know what kind of tough player she is. How's she doing?" Jo walked up and hugged Tyler. "She's doing ok, why don't you go sit with her? The medication she is on knocked her out" Jo suggested. "If it turns out to be Ryan, that kid better pray I don't find him first" Tyler said before going into Ellie's room.

"That makes two of us" Mac said as he answered his phone

"He better watch out for all of us. Nobody hurts a family member and gets away with it" Lindsey said. Jo nodded and excused herself before Mac returned from his phone call.

"Hell hath no fury than a mother scorned" Jo murmured to herself rounding the corner.

Mac came back after talking to Don, the hair and prints match Ryan Davidson. They people out looking for him now. They did not want Ryan to run so NYPD did not go to the media for the moment. He walked into the room and found Ellie sitting up in bed talking to Lindsey and Tyler. Lindsey looked over at Mac who gave her a look to confirm the evidence found did match Ryan.

"El" Tyler said taking her hand "I don't want to upset you but did Ryan do this you?"

Tears welled up in her eyes Ellie nodded yes and Mac's blood began to boil. How could he do this to Ellie? She didn't do anything wrong to deserve what had happened. Before he said anything he realized what was missing. Jo.

"Lindsey, Where's Jo?"

"She excused herself after you took the call I figured she went to get coffee or something….. Uhoh"

"Did Mom go after Ryan?" Ellie asked getting upset. Mac knew she would and he had to find her before she found Ryan. "I don't know El. I'm going to go look for her ok? Tyler and Lindsey will stay with you" Mac said reassuringly "Ok" Ellie said looking down. "Hey" Mac said lifting her chin. I'll find her ok?" He kissed the top of Ellie's head and left.

Mac raced off when Don called him. "Jo's here Mac" "What? When?" "Just got here myself and found her in Ellie's room" "I'm on my way" Mac blew out a sigh thankfully she hadn't gotten herself in trouble.

Mac sped over to the apartment and walked in thanking Don. "She hasn't said a word" Don filled Mac in on what happened. There she was sitting on Ellie's bed starring off into space. Don explained Ellie's phone was on the floor stepped on, the door had been kicked in. Hawkes said it looked like Ryan first attacked her in the foyer and then Ellie proceeded to run to her room. Trying to lock herself in, but Ryan ended up kicking it in. He also explained that Danny had found Ellie's phone when he turned it on she had been dialing Mac's number after Jo hadn't picked up. "Thanks Don"

"Jo?" Mac said sitting next to her

"I almost did it. I almost went looking for Ryan, I wanted him to know the pain I was feeling. I wanted his family to know what kind of kid they have, but then I figured it would be pointless because they are all the freakin same! To top the things off the one time I don't grab my phone when I run to the lab…" Jo said shaking her head

"Jo. She's not going to blame you" Mac spoke softly

"She should! If only I had answered, I could have been here sooner" Jo said tears coming down again

"It wouldn't have changed the outcome—"

"Maybe it could have! How the hell would you know!?" Jo fired off

Mac tried reaching for Jo, but she brushed him off. "Just leave me alone!" She stood up and grabbed her keys. Mac tried calming himself down "Where you going?" "To the hospital to MY daughter. If that's ok with you!" With that Jo stormed out. Mac sat there he was getting angry at Jo's stubbornness. Couldn't she see he wanted to be there for her? Why was she fighting him? He figured he would go back to the lab and give Jo time before going back to the hospital.

HOSPITAL::

Mac sat there watching Ellie and Jo sleep. These were not the most comfortable chairs, but Jo managed to put half her body by Ellie and the other half curled into the chair. The both looked so peaceful, sorrow and guilt hit him. He had promised Ellie to always be there to protect her. He knew how Jo felt, they couldn't be there when Ellie needed them the most, but they were both here now. When Mac arrived an hour ago Jo seemed to have calmed a bit but he didn't push anything. He had not gotten any updates on Ryan, then his phone buzzed it was a message from Danny.

_**Davidson's are here. Furious about what is going on. No sign of Ryan**_

That angered Mac that Ryan's parents were mad about the manhunt for their son. Tyler quietly walked in, he saw Mac looking at his phone. "Go" Tyler whispered. "Go find that kid. Do what you do best. I'll look over Ellie and Mom" Mac nodded "I'll be back when I can" He added squeezing Tyler's shoulder.

PRECINCT::

Mac walked in and found Don. "Where are they?"

"I put them in interrogation 2, they are quite the handful especially Richard"

"Let's go"

Mac wasn't even two feet into the room when Richard started yelling. "Why are you looking for my son?! He didn't hurt Ellie. She's lying I know my son!"

"Well I can see where your son gets his anger issues from!" Mac yelled back

"Where's Ryan? I'm sure he can tell you he didn't hurt Ellie. He's hiding because your people are out there hunting him down!" Richard shouted.

"Richard please—"

"Susan not now!"

Mac wanted to punch just hit him. But this was for Ellie and Jo he had to remain somewhat professional.

"We are only hunting him down because of what he did! If he has nothing to do with this, if he is completely innocent then why the hell is he running? Why isn't he here?!" Don asked.

While Mac and Don were talking to the Davidsons, Jamie was looking into Ryan's file. She was digging deeper than Jo did. Danny walked up.

"Find anything on the "perfect" Ryan Davidson?"

"Yea he wasn't so squeaky clean as we thought" Jamie said point at the screen. "He attacked two other girls in North Carolina. One ended up in a coma and the other magically disappeared. All these charges were dropped and cleaned off his record." Jamie said throwing her hand in the air.

"When your parents have money they think they can make anything disappear forever. Wait til I get my hands on this kid" Danny said shaking his head.


	10. Running Up That Hill

**CHAPTER 10::**

HOSPITAL::

Ellie wanted nothing more than to get out of the hospital. Jo had promised it would be soon, the doctor wanted to make sure the concussion didn't cause Ellie any problems. Lindsay had offered for them to stay at her place if Ellie did not feel comfortable going home. Adam called Jo to let her know that the house had been cleared, and that they replaced Ellie's door for them. Jo had been extremely grateful to everyone gathering around her for Ellie. Ellie politely declined Lindsay's offer saying if she didn't go back home now, she probably wouldn't be able to go back. Jo was so proud of how strong Ellie was, she woke up multiple times throughout the night from nightmares and flashbacks, but she was doing better. Before Tyler left to get back to NYU he offered to bring his mom and sister food, Jo declined but Ellie had no problem sounding off on what she wanted.

PRECINCT::

Jamie and Danny had just finished calling Ryan's first two victims, both of them claiming they were paid off to drop charges and "forget" everything that happened. Jamie threw her hands up "Who in the hell do these people think they are?! Letting their whacked son hang out with another girl after they knew what happened the last time?!"

Just then the Davidson's, Mac, and Don were walking out when Mrs. Davidson stopped.

"Ryan?"

Everyone looked up. Jamie, Danny, and Don's jaw dropped. Mac tightened his hands into fists.

"I'm here to turn myself in…" Ryan said looking down.

HOSPITAL::

Jo was standing outside Ellie's room trying for what seemed like the hundredth to call Mac, but she just kept getting his voicemail. Tyler had told her he left to go talk to Ryan's parents, she wished he would have woken her up and told her himself. Part of her wanted to be there questioning his parents, but she knew Ellie needed her way more. She just finished signing Ellie's release forms, Jo knew Ellie was ready to return home but she wasn't so sure herself seeing it all again play in her mind like it had been all night. Each nightmare was a different scenario each time Jo was too late. She pushed everything to the back of her mind, she needed to be strong for Ellie.

"Mom ready to go? I don't know about you but I could definitely go for something way better than this hospital food." Ellie exclaimed. She was trying to put on a brave face for her mom, she kept seeing Ryan attacking her every time her eyes closed. Ellie heard her mom crying throughout the night, her mom was beating herself up no matter how many times Ellie told her it was not her fault.

"Yea hon let's get out of here. What do you want to eat? I'll grab you something along the way" Jo said draping her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"A burger sounds pretty good. Don't you want one? I know your weakness for them" Ellie said waving her eyebrows up and down.

"No I'll just get you one. I'm not really hungry sweetheart" Jo said putting a smile on her face for her daughter.

"But Mom you haven't eaten anythin—"Ellie was cut off "El I'm fine I'm just not hungry ok…I'm sorry let's just get you home" Jo said as they got in the car.

PRECINCT::

Mac was actually speechless for a moment. Looking at Ryan, he wanted to lung at him but held himself back. Don walked over by Ryan "You have a lot of explaining to do"

Ryan didn't say anything he just let Don walk him to interrogation. The Davidson's tried to follow, but Danny and Jamie held them back.

"Ryan don't you say anything! You understand me? Not a word til the lawyer gets here not a damn word!" Richard shouted as Ryan walked out of sight

Mac wasn't waiting for a lawyer Sinclair can fire him for all he cares. He wants answers and he wanted them now.

Interrogation Room::

"Where were you last night?" Mac started off as soon as he closed the door. Danny, Jamie, Sheldon, and even Adam showed up to watch. They all wanted justice for Ellie, this was their family.

Ryan said nothing just kept looking at the table. Mac slammed his fist onto the table "WHERE WERE YOU!?"

Again Ryan said nothing, but he did look up at and met Mac's eyes. This time Don got in his face.

"Did you see Ellie Danville last night? What happened Ryan? She tell you no, did that upset you? She didn't want you anymore? Why Ryan? Huh. Did that make ya mad? Piss you off?" Don kept staring at Ryan as he said this. He could tell he was getting mad. They almost had him.

"I don't know what you are talking about detective" Ryan said staring right at Don.

Mac lost it he grabbed Ryan by the collar and picked him up. "You know exactly what you did!—"

Before Mac could continue the lawyer walked in "Detective Taylor! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mac dropped Ryan back into his seat and glared at the lawyer. "Your client attacked someone last night. He's not getting away with it, not this time! Tell your client and his family that money is not going to buy their way out of this one!" Mac yelled as he stormed out knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Ryan right now.

As Richard and Susan waited for their son to come back out Richard was assuring Susan nothing would happen to their son.

"Richard we can't keep running, can't keep moving, we can't—"Susan was cut off

"Enough Susan!" Richard said violently grabbing her wrist but quickly let go. "I will fix this, I've done it before I can sure as hell do it again. Ellie Danville will not get in our way I will make sure of this. Her mother and the whole NYPD can not stop me. Ryan will not go to jail." Richard said as he looked around making sure no one could hear them talking.

"Richard…don't do anything stupid. I swear to god."

"What are you gonna do Susan? Leave me? Remember what happened the last time you tried that? I don't think I have to remind you."

"No I'm not leaving. Sorry I know you'll help our son" Susan said sinking back into her seat.

"You're not leaving you're right and you're also right I will not let anything happen to Ryan. That's where you come into this plan." Richard said evil smile appearing on his face "Jo Danville will not leave her daughter alone, not until this is over, I need you to get to Ellie. Talk her out of this, explain to her about Ryan, make her understand and decide not to testify against Ryan."

"But, but what about Jo? She would never let me near Ellie. Why are you making me do this Richard?" Susan trembled

"You will do what I say, you know the consequences of betraying me Susan. Let's not go back down that road." Richard spoke softly making Susan shiver in fear "And for Jo Danville, you just leave her to me. I'll take care of that problem, you just get to Ellie." Richard grinned slyly

"But Rich—"Richard cut her off

"Shh shh. Susan no more. Everything will work out. Just wait and see" Richard said pulling Susan towards him.

Ryan made his way out with the lawyer. Richard and Susan stood up. Susan reached out for Ryan and pulled him towards her. Richard and the lawyer exchanged looks and turned to see Mac and his team all glaring at them. With that the Davidson's turned and walked out of the precinct.

"Why does he get to leave?" Jamie asked out loud "Don't we have evidence against him?"

"We do, it was enough to hold him, but not enough for the Davidon's to bypass that. Especially after Mac threw him against the wall." Don said looking at Mac "But, the scum deserved it"

Mac was angry watching Ryan walk out. He knew he had to get back home to Jo, she had been calling him. He didn't know exactly how to tell her they had Ryan but lost him all within an hour. He sighed heavily and walked out.

Richard had sent Susan and Ryan home in a car while he waited outside the precinct in his car. He saw Mac exit, he knew where he was headed.

"Enjoy your family for now Mac Taylor. The world as you know it will come crashing down in just a matter of time" With that Richard pulled away from the sidewalk and headed home.

_**Sorry if this is short. I have officially come to a road block. I had a majority of this written out but I have used it all. Any ideas or suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Thank you all so so much for your reviews. It means a lot. THANK YOU for keeping me going :D**_


	11. I Want Crazy

_**Thank you to everyone, the guest readers as well for all the kind words and encouragement. I truly appreciated it. Also thank you to those who gave me suggestions I wrote them down, but don't be mad if I didn't use them.**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

**Chapter Eleven::**

Susan Davidson paced back and forth in her room. Richard had left for work a little while ago and Ryan had not left his room since they returned home two days ago. She kept thinking back to what Richard has said about "making Jo pay". In Susan's mind Jo did nothing wrong and neither did Ellie. She felt fully responsible for what happened, she was the one who wanted to get Ryan help, but again Richard refused claiming there was nothing wrong with their son. Susan was trying to pinpoint when exactly her own relationship took a turn for the worse.

It was after their wedding, after the honeymoon, and after Ryan was born. She couldn't quite remember the exact moment things got bad between her and Richard. Their relationship was a fairytale, the wedding; over the top extravagant everything was perfect in her mind. Richard made her quit her job after Ryan was born, she missed it a lot she was a top executive at a company, a top dog, and Richard made her give that up. Once Susan started complaining about missing her job, especially after Ryan started school leaving her home all day that is when Richard started. At first it was emotional abuse, screaming and yelling matches, asking Susan why she had to burden him with her problems when he had a job to do and didn't need her issues on top of everything that may have happened at work that day. Then the hitting, at first it was accidental and nothing happened over the next few months, but then Susan would mouth off about something she did or something that happened that day would anger Richard and he beat her.

"Where did Ryan get this from?" Susan asked out loud. Then she remembered when Ryan was 13 he came home from a friend's house and witnessed Richard smack his mother. He didn't apologize of course he just told his son that sometimes this was the only way to regain control of a woman. Make them remember who they belong to and to never disobey again. Ryan didn't say a word, he turned and went back to his room leaving Susan on the floor in shock. He had always been a good son growing up especially when it was the two of them. Susan had tried to leave once and boy was that a bad idea. Richard threatened to take Ryan away and leave her with absolutely nothing, maybe even convince a court she tried kidnapping Ryan and that she was crazy. Susan vowed to never leave again, she waited for the beating that never came. Richard was smart he just held everything he had over her head knowing she wouldn't leave him.

"Does Richard love me?" Of course he does how silly to think of such a thing. At least he did at the beginning, but he still takes care of her. They hadn't had an incident for almost over a year, but Susan never let her guard down. Especially now, Richard was stressed out with everything that has happened.

Susan quietly padded down the hall to her son's room. Knocking she did receive a faint "come in" from Ryan.

"I just need to know, did you do this? Did you do what the NYPD is accusing you of? What Ellie is accusing you of?...baby you can tell me" Susan whispered looking at her son. Tears welled up in his eyes.

Ryan hesitated took a deep breath "Yes. I hit her…I…I didn't want to. I was…..was just so angry. She wanted to break up with me, she was leaving me Mom" Ryan said tears glistening in his eyes.

Susan didn't fall for it, it was classic Richard in the form of her son. Something she had learned over the years, her weak spot crying children, tearful apologies that she used to accept only to be hurt again. She had a big heart and that was her biggest weakness and Richard knew that and eventually now her son.

"You know what you did Ryan, there is no running for this…..(sigh) not this time. I don't believe you're really sorry because if you were this would have never happened. I believed you after the first incident, and shamefully I did again after the second. You need help Ry, for god sake you're turning into your father!" Susan was cut off by her own son slapping her across the face.

"How could you say that? I'm your son!"

"Look what you have done!" Susan was angry….finally.

"Get out! Get the hell out of my room! You don't love me just get out!"

Susan didn't say anything, she just stood up and left. Now was the time to finally stand up, time to make things right. It hurt like hell doing this to her son, but that boy in there was not the Ryan she used to know. She went to her room to get ready, looking in the mirror at her reflection she knew where she needed to go and it had to happen now before Richard could do anything.

APARTMENT A DAY EARLIER::

Mac returned home from the precinct after watching the Davidson's walk out, without being able to put Ryan in holding.

As he walked in Jo came around the corner. "I've been calling you, ya know"

"I know I'm sorry I should have called or texted you even. Things got kind of hairy down at the station. How's Ellie?" Mac asked

"She's ok, she's been having nightmares so she is keeping herself busy trying not to think about it. What happened with Ryan?"

"I'm sorry I should have been here for her, for you coming home from the hospital. How are you doing?" Mac asked putting off the Ryan question

"I'm good. Now what happened?"

Mac sighed and explained what happened. He told Jo how the Davidson's just walked out of the precinct….with Ryan.

"So that's it? You just let him walk out? After everything he did? After everything the team found on him?! I'm sorry but what the hell Mac?"

"I didn't wait for the lawyer I started interrogating him with Don and things may have gotten out of hand Jo—"

"And since you didn't wait the lawyer threw out the 24 hour lock up right?...unbelievable! Does he know what kind of monster his client is?!"

"Obviously he's getting paid not to care—"

"I can't handle this right now!" Jo said grabbing her head and stormed off slamming her door shut

Mac went and checked on Ellie, asked her to look after Jo he needed to go for a run. Clear his mind. He made sure she was ok and told Ellie he had his phone if she needed anything.

Jo had a killer migraine. This wasn't Mac's fault, but she didn't want to fall apart in front of him she needed to keep her stiff upper lip and strong front. Ellie needed her and she had to be on her game to get Ryan. On her way to the medicine cabinet Jo felt dizzy and the room was spinning she tried grabbing for the counter but it was useless. She collapsed to the floor. Ellie heard a thud as she was coming out of her room in search of a snack. She ran into her mom's room and found Jo on the floor.

"Mom! Mom, Mama wake up please" Ellie said shaking her. She quickly dialed Mac

"Ellie everything ok? Do you need me to pick something up?"  
"Mom collapsed she's not waking up!" Ellie cried

"I'm coming!"

Jo started to stir before Mac got there. The first thing she registered was Ellie starring down at her and then she remembered how she ended up on her bathroom floor.

"Mama?" Ellie whimpered

Mac came rushing in before she could speak.

"What happened? Jo are you ok?"

"I just got dizzy that's all. I'm fine now" Jo tried reassuring Ellie and Mac. They didn't buy it.

"When's the last time you ate something Jo?"

"The morning Ellie was attacked I think…?" Jo said racking her brain

"Seriously? Ok let's get you into bed and I'll bring you something"

"No Mac I'm fine. This was nothing"

"You're eating. End of story. I will sit on you and have Ellie force feed you if necessary" Mac said trying to lighten the mood to make Ellie feel better and it did she laughed.

"Yea Mom force feeding you that double chocolate ice cream that's in the fridge!" Ellie giggled

It was the first time since the attack that Jo heard Ellie giggle it brought a smile to her face. "Ok fine I give I give!" Jo said surrendering to Mac and Ellie.

Mac helped Jo into bed saying she was going to sleep after she ate and he would take care of everything. Jo didn't argue. She started tearing up.

"What's wrong honey?" Mac said suddenly worried

"Nothing. I'm just so thankful to have you in my life and these past few days have certainly put a strain on things. Thank you for being here for being with me."

Mac kissed Jo. "As soon as this ends I'm taking all of us on vacation"

"Heavenly" Jo whispered kissing Mac again until Ellie came back with the ice cream.

PRESENT DAY::

Richard was sitting down the street from Mac and Jo's apartment planning his next move. He had called Susan telling her had a meeting and wouldn't be home til later. Something sounded off with Susan but he pushed it aside figuring she was just going to tell him not to follow through with his plans. He called the precinct and asked to meet with Mac, it was only a matter of time til he left the apartment and he could make his move.

APARTMENT::

Jo was asleep so Ellie and Mac were watching TV on the couch.

"Mac? Is Mom going to be ok? She was crying the other night at the hospital and last night I heard her having a nightmare." Ellie said looking at Mac

"She didn't tell me she was having problems sleeping, but she's going to be ok we all will be. You know how tough she is" Mac said putting on a smile for Ellie

"She needs you, you know. She won't admit when she needs help….well neither do I, but she does need you Mac" Ellie smiled weakly

Before Mac could answer, his phone rang. After hanging up he stood up from the couch.

"Ellie I have to go down to the precinct something has come up. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mac walked down to the bedroom, Jo was still asleep but he needed to tell her where he was going.

"Jo?...Jo honey wake up for a minute" Mac said lightly shaking her shoulder

"Mac? What's wrong?" Jo said sleepily

"I need to go to the precinct Richard wants to meet"

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No you should sleep get some rest. I'll be back before you know it"

"Mac?...Kick his ass for me ok?"

"Don't you worry I will for all of us"

With that Mac kissed Jo's forehead and left the room. On his way out he kissed the top of Ellie's head and told her he loved her.

Richard was sitting waiting for Mac to appear and as if on cue he did. Richard smiled Mac was going to the precinct leaving Jo and Ellie alone. He knew once Mac found out Richard wasn't coming he would sense something was wrong, he needed to act now. He got out of his car ad headed towards the apartment.

APARTMENT::

Ellie was sitting on the couch still after Mac left. She was still scared after what happened, even though her mom was down the hall. She didn't want to admit it, being weak but she couldn't help it. She stood up wanting to go lay down with her mom, she seemed to chase the nightmares away and she wanted to help her mom the same. Before she got far the intercom went off. "Who could that be?" as a flashback came back remembering what Ryan did. She buzzed back "UPS I have a delivery" Phew it's just the delivery man Ellie thought. She buzzed him right up.

While riding the elevator up Richard thought to himself how easy that was to get into this building how naïve Ellie was. "Poor kid" Richard chuckled.

The knock on the door made Ellie jump, she looked through peephole but couldn't see his face just the UPS hat. She opened the door slowly as soon as she saw Richards face she screamed and slammed the door trying to quickly lock it.

Jo was already waking up after she heard the intercom wondering who it could be. She heard Ellie scream and bolted out of the room, rounding the corner Ellie yelled out to her.

"It's Mr. Davidson!"

Before Ellie could say anything else Richard Davidson kicked the door in.

"Hello ladies"

Both Jo's and Ellie's blood ran cold.

"Ellie run!'

Ellie didn't make it far as Richard grabbed her. Jo flung herself at Richard who back handed her across the face. Ellie kicked out at Richard who howled in pain as he released Ellie, he turned just as Jo was throwing a punch his way. Her fist connected with his face but Richard didn't go down. He simply swung back around knocking Jo to the floor. He then picked Jo up by the throat halting Ellie from running for the phone.

"Don't even think about calling Mac or anyone from the NYPD no one is coming to help you." Richard growled. He raised Jo higher choking her even more. She tried clawing at his hands and kicking but it wasn't helping her.

"Let her go! She can't breathe! Mr. Davidson!" Ellie screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Richard held on a second longer before dropping Jo to the floor. Jo hit the ground with a thud. Richard placed his foot over Jo's rib cage.

"Now my sweet Ellie." Richard said applying more force to Jo's ribs. Jo cried out. "Think about testifying against my son. I warn you to choose wisely though, wouldn't want you to make the wrong decision now." He released his foot off Jo.

Jo was still struggling for air, but she pushed herself up and tackled Richard to the floor. "Ellie go!"

Ellie was paralyzed she didn't want to leave her mom with this maniac, but she didn't have a choice they needed help. "Ellie! Go now go!" Jo yelled to her before Richard hit her, he shoved Jo off of him and grabbed Ellie.

"Now before I go and have you running off in the direction of your phone let's leave Mac something to find shall we?"

"You won't get away with this you son of a bitch!" Jo yelled glaring at him

"How lady like Jo. Here I thought you southern broads had manners" Richard said grinning

Jo lunged for him again, but missing. Richard used Jo's force against herself and propelled her into the wall.

Before Ellie could blink he grabbed her and shoved her into her bedroom placing a chair under the door knob so Ellie couldn't get out.

"Now little miss Danville I tell you again think twice about testifying against my son. We wouldn't want another unexpected visit would we?" Richard laughed as he walked away. Jo was getting up again. "Here let me help you" Richard said picking Jo up as if she weighed nothing. "Leave my family alone Jo Danville" Richard growled slamming Jo into the wall again "I won't be as….gentle let's say next time" He spoke sending a chill down Jo's spine. One final blow to Jo had her lying unconscious in a heap on the floor. "Have a good night ladies!" With that Richard closed the door and walked away.

PRECINCT:::

Mac was pacing the floor waiting for Richard to show up. "10 minutes late" Mac muttered checking his watch.

"Detective Taylor I need your help" a voice called out

Mac looked up and saw Susan Davidson standing in front of him.

_**Thank you thank you thank you to everyone again I appreciate all the reviews you have given me. Y'all know how to make someone's day. I hope this went well. Now we all know this whole NYPD family is going to be giving one heck of a butt kicking to the Davidsons. **_

_**XO**_


	12. Leave My Body

I'm so sorry for the delay life happens. Here we go…

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Detective Taylor I need your help"

Mac's back was turned, but he knew that voice. He turned around and was surprised to see her standing there, without Richard.

"Susan, why should I help you?!"

"Because I'm done. I'm done with the running, the hiding, and keeping quiet. I am done Det. Taylor….just done. I'm exhausted and if a little 15yr old girl can stand up to my son, then I sure as hell can stand up to both my husband and son." Susan sighed. The weight instantly coming off her shoulders.

"Susan, where is Ryan? Do they both know you are here?" Mac questioned bracing himself for Richard to come barging in.

"Ryan is at home in his room. I had him admit what he did, but there is no helping him. He's too far gone, he's too much like Richard. I needed to come talk to you so that we can pick both Ryan and Richard up. Richard called a while ago he said he was working late, that's when I came straight here. He needs to be put away, if he found me here—"

"Wait! What? Richard called into the precinct and told me to meet him here…..(checks watch) 20 minutes ago" Mac told Susan

Susan stopped breathing "He did it…oh…oh no!" Susan started panicking

"He did what? Did he leave? What did he do Susan?!" Mac said grabbing Susan

"You have to call Jo Mac you have to call her she needs to get out of the apartment. Her and Ellie! Richard said he was going to take care of Jo. For what her daughter has. OH MY GOD!"

Mac was dialing Jo's cell as Susan paced around him trying to call Richard. She called his work he wasn't in they had told her he left hours ago. Jo's phone went to voicemail and so did Ellie's. Fear crept up his spine.

"Susan go stay with Det. Lovato over there til I get back!" Mac said running out of the precinct calling Flack to meet him at the apartment.

APARTMENT::::

Jo was still lying on the floor unconscious and Ellie was crying trying to get her door open. She could here both her cell and her mom's knowing it had to be Mac.

"MOM! MAMA!...Please get up…please" Ellie said sobbing. Jo didn't move.

Flack met Mac outside the apartment and they both ran in. Ignoring the elevator and charging the stairs. Mac opened the door and found the room a mess. Chairs knocked over, a vase Mac bought Jo for her birthday shattered on the floor. Mac heard Ellie sobbing and started towards her when he sees Jo on the floor. Don was already calling for paramedics as he ran over to rescue Ellie. She immediately came bolting out to find her mom. Mac can't get Jo to wake up and Ellie clings to Don crying.

"Mac….Mac it was Richard. He did this!" Ellie yelled between sobs. Don only held Ellie tighter as he watched the paramedics rush in and load Jo on the gurney. Mac hops in the back of the ambulance, with Don and Ellie following behind.

HOSPITAL:::::

Mac is pacing the floor like a caged animal waiting for a nurse or doctor, anyone to tell him what was going on. By now the team has showed up. After part of them again process Jo's apartment.

Lindsay is sitting with Ellie trying to calm her down and console her, while Lovato asks if she can explain what happened.

Everyone leans in to listen to what Ellie has to say, especially Mac who stopped pacing. Ellie went into detail on how Richard got into the apartment and how hard Jo fought him off even though she was clearly exhausted. She told them all how Richard tried suffocating Jo and threatened to kill her if she testified against Ryan. Ellie also mentioned Jo being slammed into the wall a few times and that she felt responsible for letting Richard in.

"Hey Kiddo, it's not your fault. Richard was getting in one way or another, whether you let him in or not." Danny said patting Ellie's shoulder.

Mac crouched down in front of Ellie and took her hands. "Your Mom would do anything for you, no matter how tired, how sick she was. Her arm could be dangling off and she would try her hardest to protect you. You will always be her number one priority, both you and Tyler. Besides you Ellie, your Mom is one of the strongest toughest women I know. Nothing will keep her down. Who knows she's probably back there demanding to be released!" Mac exclaimed making Ellie smile a bit.

Just then a doctor emerged and Mac walked over to talk to him.

"How is she?"

"Ms. Danville is going to be ok. She has what we call in terms a bruised esophagus as well as a concussion. It's going to be hard for her to speak when she wakes up so don't push her. It will take a while to heal."

"Can we please see her?"

"Yes, she's still asleep so only family at this time"

"This is her family Doctor"

"Ok, immediate family. Her room is down this hall to the left fourth door on the right"

"Thank you Doctor"

Mac turned and walked over by Ellie.

"Mac is Mom ok?" Ellie asked worriedly

The team hovered in as Mac told them she had a bruised esophagus and a concussion. She was still knocked out so only he and Ellie could see her. He promised to let them know when she woke up and when they could visit.

Mac took Ellie's hand as they both walked towards Jo's room. Jo's face is bruised it makes Ellie cringe. After a while Mac called Lindsay to have her come stay with Ellie. She had fallen asleep and Tyler had exams, so he wouldn't be able to come down til after. Once Lindsay arrived he filled her in he needed to go find Richard.

Before he left he kissed Jo's forehead and promised to be back as soon as he could. He draped the blanket a nurse gave him over Ellie to keep her warm and left.

DAVIDSON HOME::

Richard came back home. Walking into the kitchen he headed for the fridge to grab a beer.

"Susan. Susan I'm home…Sus where are ya?" Richard went looking for his wife. He stopped in Ryan's room, he was on his computer.

"Ry where's your mother?" He asked

"I don't know. She went to her room earlier. She might be out. Don't know don't care Dad" Ryan said not even turning to look at his father.

"Gee thanks"

Ryan sighed in relief. If his dad came any closer he would have seen Ryan was looking at train tickets and plane tickets for Canada.

Before Richard made it to his room the doorbell rang. Walking back downstairs he wondered who that could be. Probably one of Susan's lame friends. Not even looking through the window next to the door Richard opened and was met with a fist. Laying on the floor Richard looked up and was met with the cold gaze of Mac Taylor.

"You like picking on little girls and hurting women Richard?!" Mac growled as he dodged a punch thrown by Richard. Mac punched him right in the stomach and Richard doubled over. "Why Jo Richard? Why JO!? Why my family?! They didn't do a damn thing it was your son!"

Richard got up and tackled Mac. Richard couldn't believe Ryan didn't hear this. But Ryan was listening to music so he didn't hear a thing. "Ryan….Ryan call the police! RYAN!" Richard delivered a punch to Mac. Mac threw one right back knocking Richard off of him.

"Is that all you got? Not used to someone fighting back!?" Mac yelled. Richard came at him again and missed having Mac grab his shirt and fling him into the wall. "That wall doesn't feel to good does it?!" Richard had a hard time getting up from that one. Mac using the opportunity he cuffed his hands behind Richard's back. "Ya know I could do this all day. Payback for what you did to my family…..what you did to Susan, but I'd rather have you rotting in jail" Mac said lifting Richard up.

"Susan? Where is she?! What did she tell you!" Richard was angry.

"Enough to put your ass in jail even longer after the assaulting a minor and a police officer charges go through."

PRECINCT::::

Don and Lovato look up to see Mac dragging Richard in. Don smirks at Mac noticing the fresh bruises on Richards face.

"Look at me police brutality police brutality! Isn't anyone going to do anything? ANYONE?!" Richard yelled.

"Oh shut the hell up or I'll give you brutality in front of everyone. And ya know what I betcha none of these fine officers would give a damn. Especially since they know your record" Don said taking him out of Mac's hands and walking him to interrogation.

HOSPITAL:::::

Jo woke up and she wanted Mac. By then Tyler was there along with Lindsay and Ellie. Lindsay explained to Jo that Mac went looking for Richard. Just then her phone beeped it was a message from Danny.

"Danny said that Mac just hauled Richard into the precinct. Seems like he gave him quite the ass kicking too" Lindsay said smirking as she read the message.

"I need to be there! Tyler…Tyler go get the Dr. tell him I wanna leave" Jo said hoarsely. It hurt her to talk but she wanted out and refused to use the pad and paper the nurse left her.

"Mom they won't release you until they know you have no further head trauma from the concussion or anything else" Tyler said trying to calm down his mom.

Ellie was sitting there thoughts running through her mind. She needed to testify against Ryan. She wants to go find him and talk to him.

Jo finally fell asleep an hour later. Lindsay went back to the lab to help, and Tyler went back to school he had another exam. Ellie snuck out the door. She was going to see Ryan.

PRECINCT:::

Richard was in holding for now. Mac goes to see him with Susan.

"Susan? How could you do this to me?! Did you call the lawyer or anything for me?"

"How could I do this to you! Do you have any idea what you have done to me! And no I'm not calling your lawyer. He won't want your case after everything I tell him."

"But Susan I love you….don't leave me here" Richard pleaded

"You ruined my life. You ruined my son. He is not the Ryan I know and love I don't know him anymore. I can't believe I helped with all of this and stood and watched you destroy people's lives. When I look at you, I hate you. I don't love you anymore I haven't for a while." Susan spoke almost scary calm.

"Susan—" Richard started to beg but what cut off

"You are done. I'm turning both of you in and testifying. I'm sure Ellie and Jo won't have a problem doing that either." Leaning in closer "No money in the world can help you now. You. Are. Done." And with that she turned on her heel and left, Mac following behind.

As soon as they got out Susan let out a breath she seemed to be holding. It felt good, she knew it wasn't over but at least it was done for now.

DAVIDSON HOME::::

Ellie made it over to Ryan's house. He was downstairs bringing his bags and getting ready to leave. The doorbell rang and he opened it to find Ellie standing right in front of him.

"El…Ellie? What are you doing here?" Ryan stuttered in shock

"Where are you going Ryan? You can't leave" Ellie said walking in and closing the door.

"I'm going to Canada El, its this or jail"

"You have to do the right thing Ryan. Stop running. It's not right. Please just turn yourself in." Ellie said shaking she was afraid of Ryan getting angry.

At that moment Susan was coming back home to get Ryan. Walking in she calls out to Ryan and stops suddenly noticing Ellie standing there.

Running over to Ellie "Are you ok sweetie? Are you ok?" Susan asked genuinely concerned.

"Mrs. Davidson Ryan's planning on leaving to Canada."

Susan looks up at Ryan shaking her head. "Your father is in jail. He can't protect you anymore. It's over Ry"

HOSPITAL::::::

Mac went to see Jo after Susan left. She told him she would bring Ryan back with her and she didn't want anyone else with her when she did it.

Jo woke up when Mac walked in.

"Why do you get to handle Richard while I'm stuck here?" Jo asked

"Jo…you're supposed to be resting and not speaking much remember"

"Mac it's not fair. His son attacked my daughter, then he attacked me and I don't get to do a damn thing" Jo said coughing

"You get to testify Jo help put both of them away. You'll get justice, both you and Ellie" Mac said calming Jo down

"Whatever. Did you take Ellie home?"

"No…she was here when I left. She said she wouldn't leave you" Mac said starting to get worried. He quickly dials her number and gets voicemail.

"Where is she Mac?!" Jo said sitting up

DAVIDSON HOME:::::::::::

Susan and Ellie were talking to Ryan. He has to turn himself in.

"Ryan your dad attacked us. My mom is in the hospital because of him"

Ryan stares at her and hangs his head in defeat. He is out of options.

Susan's phone rings, it's Mac.

"Hi Mac I am about to bring Ryan in….Ellie? Yea Ellie's here she's fine. What? Ok yea sure I'll wait." Susan hangs up the phone.

HOSPITAL::::::

Jo finally gets released as she promised the doctor she wouldn't talk much and would be back next week for a checkup. Mac went to bring the car around and they both sped off towards the Davidson's.

DAVIDSON HOME:::::::::::

Mac and Jo go running in and Jo goes straight to Ellie.

"Ellie are you nuts?! What did you come here for?" Jo said holding Ellie's shoulders

"Mom I'm sorry. I just….I just needed to see him and talk to him" Ellie said looking down

Mac handcuffs Ryan and leads him out to the Avalanche. Mac drops Jo and Ellie off at home, but as soon as he pulls away, Jo jumps in her car.

After dropping Ellie off at her office where she can be safe, Jo heads off to the precinct.

PRECINCT::::

Jo heads into the viewing room where she finds Danny, Lindsay and Lovato all watching and listening to Mac and Don. Jo listens to Ryan confess to everything. It still makes her sick thinking about what he did to Ellie, and all the other girls.

Jo leaves the room when she's heard enough. Just then Richard is bringing brought up. She sees his black eye and split lip Mac gave him and smiles slightly. Richard glares at her.

"Have a nice life in prison Richard. I'll be make sure all the inmates know you like to hit women and attack little girls. They usually seem to favor those ones" Jo spoke to him proudly

"You make yourself sound so damn tough Danville, but I sure didn't have a hard time knocking you around. Southern little piece of trash" Richard remarked

Mac walks out just as Jo punches Richard. So forceful it sends him to his knees. "Go ahead call brutality you sick son of a bitch" Jo threatened. Richard says nothing he just stares at the floor.

Mac takes Jo into a room nearby. "What the hell Jo? I told you to stay home with Ellie."

"I am not going to sit on the sidelines Mac this affects me too ya know!"

"I'm not getting into this right now" Mac said hoping Jo would back off

"And I'm starting to wonder if I can marry someone who doesn't trust me and questions my judgment. I am as much a part of this case as you are Mac Taylor" Jo said quickly shaking her head at what she just said. She needed to leave before she hurt herself or Mac even more.

"Where you going?" Mac asked watching her turn and leave

"To get Ellie and go home" Jo murmured before leaving, not even saying goodbye.

Don overheard parts of their little argument. "You should go home too Mac"

"Wh What? We aren't done" Mac said

"You need to make things right with Jo. She is so good for you. You may not admit it, but you changed since her first day. Jo's like a bright light in a dark room. She makes everyone feel better. I know you all have been through a lot, but she doesn't deserve to be left out" Don said grabbing Mac's shoulder.

APARTMENT::::

Ellie was on the couch watching TV when Mac got back.

"Hey El"

"Hey Mac"

"Where's mom?"

"She's in her room, She's been there since we got back. Told me she didn't feel well" Ellie said eyes not leaving the TV

"Ok thanks" Mac said heading towards their bedroom

"Jo?" Mac knocked walking in.

Jo was laying on her side back facing Mac.

"Jo? Jo honey I'm so sorry. It's been a rough week for all of us, it's been hard on everything. I'm sorry for keeping you out" Mac said sitting on the other side of the bed.

Jo rolled over tears springing to her eyes. "I'm sorry too. I've been so angry with everything that has happened that I've been taking it all out on you" Jo said reaching out her hand.

Mac grabbed her hand "I wouldn't say all of your angry was directed towards me. That was a pretty big hit on Richard's face" Mac said making Jo smirk. Jo sat up next to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I still wanna marry you. It was a heat of the moment thing I think when I said I was questioning it. I regretted it the moment I said it." Jo said touching her forehead to his.

"I know Jo. It still wasn't fair how I was treating you. You're my ray of sunshine, I could never lose you. When Susan said Richard was coming for you, I couldn't get here fast enough. I saw you laying there and I stopped breathing." Mac whispered

"Shh. It's over for now. Our next big obstacle will be this trial. I don't think it will go smoothly either knowing Richard." Jo said gazing into Mac's eyes

"We'll power through it. Ellie is so amazing, going to Ryan's on her own. Just like her mother so strong and tough"

"I raised her right. I'm so proud" Jo said wiping a tear. "I love you Mac Taylor. I love you"

"I love you Jo. So much"

And with that they fell back onto the bed and made up for lost time.

**Again sorry for the delay I have been super busy. Hoping to get the next one up soon. I'm thinking two more chapters. The trial will begin.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. IT HONESTLY MEANS SO MUCH!**

**XO**


	13. The Last Time

**Sorry for the delay. Now that I'm sick my writers block disappeared. One more chapter left after this. Thank you for all the kind reviews and continuing support. Hope y'all enjoy **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"_Richard and Ryan Davidson you're found guilty on all charges"_

_The court erupts in cheers. Jo and Ellie hug, Mac kisses Jo_

"_We made it!" Jo said smile beaming._

"_I told you we would get through this" Mac said squeezing her hand_

_Walking out of the court room into the lobby making plans of where they would go for dinner. All three failed to notice the two men walk in. Next thing Jo was registering was gun shots and screaming people. Don and Danny went after the gunmen after watching them take off. Jo looking around at the chaos notices Mac in a pool of blood._

"_MAC! Mac!" Jo screamed dropping to her knees. She felt for a pulse and found nothing. Tears streaming down her face "Ellie? Ellie where are you?!" Jo yelled through the pandemonium of people still filing out of the court house. There laid Ellie just a few feet from Mac. Jo crawled over reaching her in seconds. _

"_Ellie? Baby wake up…..Ellie please" Jo felt for a pulse and started CPR. It took Lindsey and Hawkes pulling her away to have her leave Ellie's body. Sheldon knelt down…..the look on his face spoke volumes and Jo crumbled into Lindsey's arms. "Nooo!"_

Jo popped up in bed and took in her surroundings. Breathing heavily she looked around her room and down and the sleeping form of Mac to realize it was a nightmare. ANOTHER nightmare, as the trial was coming closer that is when they started. Jo looked over at the clock 330am it read. In a few hours they would be waking up to get ready for trial. Before laying back down Jo went into the kitchen to get water, walking back she stopped and opened Ellie's door. She could see her daughter's sleeping form. Jo walked in and kissed Ellie's forehead and adjusted her blanket. Walking back into her room, Mac woke up.

"Hey. You alright?" Mac asked sleepily

"Yea….yea I was just thirsty that's all. Go back to bed honey" Jo said kissing Mac

"Jo you're shaking"

"I'm just cold. Come warm me up"

And with that Mac wrapped his arms around Jo and fell asleep. Jo laid there unable to fall back asleep, the latest nightmare throwing images into her mind. Tears streaming down her face "please God don't let anything happen….please" Jo turned and snuggled closer to Mac wrapping her arms around him trying to fall asleep.

Jo woke up hours later and found the bed empty. Getting nervous she jumped up and left the room. A sigh of relief left her when she found Mac making breakfast and Ellie yammering on to him about something…she couldn't pick it up. Mac spotted her first.

"Hey beautiful. Breakfast is almost ready" Mac said smiling at her

"Mama!" Ellie came around and hugged her.

"El why don't you finish getting ready before breakfast hm?"

"Sure. Ok." Ellie left to her room. She couldn't wait for this day to be over and to put everything behind her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jo said grabbing a cup to pour coffee in.

"I figured I would let you sleep. You were up earlier" Mac said taking the last pieces of French toast off the griddle.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks." Jo spoke sipping her coffee

Before Mac could ask Jo what was bothering her, Ellie reemerged dressed, make-up done, and ready.

"Smells yummy Mac!" Ellie expressed seeing the French toast and bacon.

"I know how much you love bacon Ellie and I know for a fact Jo could eat French toast all day everyday so I made both for my favorite ladies." Mac said beaming

"Hey you don't have to win me over anymore, but I appreciate it" Ellie said laughing

"Thanks babe" Jo said walking around Mac grabbing some French toast "Looks great!"

Jo cleaned up after breakfast stating that Mac did all the cooking so it was only fair she cleaned up. She even enrolled Ellie.

Mac sat on the corner of the bed putting his socks and shoes on when he looked into the bathroom watching Jo get ready. Something was wrong, he knew it. Last night wasn't the first time he found her up. Two nights ago he found her in Ellie's bed, the night before she was on the couch. She didn't use an excuse, she just refused to answer his questions and would change the subject.

Mac walked into the bathroom as Jo was putting her mascara on. "Jo?"

"Hmm"

"What's going on?"

"How do you mean? I'm putting make-up on so we can go"

"I mean about every night this week. I have found you up either getting water, staring at Ellie, sleeping on the couch, and I can feel you watching me I may be sleeping, but you could burn a hole through my body with that."

Jo setting her mascara down "Mac I don't have time for this" Jo huffed pulling opening a drawer in search for lip gloss.

Mac just kept staring at her. Jo put on her lip gloss then stopped and stared back. Sighing "They're just nightmares. Nothing to worry about."

"Nightmares about what Jo? The trial? I know that's what has been bothering you ever since the arrest and everything."

"Yes Mac the trial. Each night I watch Ellie die or you die or like last night both of you. I would not be able to live without you both. Tyler would probably leave me, blaming me for his sisters death. Oh Mac..what if something happens?" Jo spoke sighing and shaking her head looking down

"Hey. Hey come here" Mac said holding his arms open. Jo turned and walked right into them. "Nothing is going to happen ok? Not to me and sure as hell not to Ellie, I won't let it. I promise you." Mac said into Jo's hair.

"Don't make me cry I just put my make-up on" Jo whispered. Mac could only smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Mac."

"Always. I just wish you would have told me."

"I didn't want to scare you. Do NOT tell Ellie, please she's been through enough"

"I won't. Don't worry…We should get going though"

Jo blew out a breath. "Let's get this over with"

Jo walked out followed by Mac where he held open the door for his ladies.

"Ready El?" He asked as she walked through the door

"I just want my life back. I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be. I would like to focus all my attention on this wedding" Ellie said

Jo walked past and put her arm around her daughter as they all walked towards the elevator.

**COURT HOUSE:::**

Mac, Jo, and Ellie filed into the front row behind their lawyer. All they had to do was testify and it would be over. That's all that Jo kept repeating to herself as they sat down. Coming in right before the trial started was the team, the family. The amazing support system all three of them have leaned on since this all happened. Lindsey and Sheldon squeezed Jo's shoulder in support before they sat down. Don and Danny did the same for Mac, Adam high fived Ellie as he sat down. That's all they needed to reassure themselves.

As the plaintiff told them to rise shivers ran down Ellie's spine, this is something that had to be done. So she can move on. So she can go back to school after the summer was over and forget Ryan ever existed. Her mom's wedding was coming up, she wanted no needed to focus all her energy on that to get through this. Ellie was extremely grateful for Mac, he helped her so much with everything and when she couldn't help her mother Mac would. The team had been amazing, Adam and her bonded over new and old music, she considered him her 2nd older brother.

Ellie was brought out of her thoughts as the judge called Ryan and Richard to the stand. As soon as both men came through the door, Mac grabbed Jo's hand and squeezed it. Keeping her eyes trained on both men Jo squeezed back not even looking at Mac. Both their minds synced they both wanted justice. Nobody even noticed Susan come in and sit in the back, she knew she had to testify, but she also wanted to distance herself from everyone else.

In a matter of minutes the judge was asking the lawyer to call their first witness, Susan Davidson. Jo and Ellie watched as Susan made her way up to the witness stand and pledge to tell the truth under oath.

Susan was on the stand for 15 painful minutes. Recounting everything from the moment she met Richard, to their marriage, the birth of Ryan, the beatings, blackmail, why she covered up Ryan's first and second incident, and up to Ellie's attack. Susan sat at the stand mascara running down her face, but glaring at Richard the entire time. She was taking a stand, she wasn't backing down. When the judge released her she glanced towards Ellie giving her a light smile and walked back to her seat feeling satisfied.

Next to the stand…..Ellie Danville.

"Miss Danville, how did you meet Ryan Davidson?" The lawyer started out with

"In school, he's on varsity soccer. He just started and I wanted to make him feel welcome." Ellie answered

"And you two ended up dating correct?"

"Yes."

"When did the first incident occur?"

Ellie looked at Jo and Mac who both gave her reassuring smiles.

"A month into the relationship"

"Could you elaborate for the court Miss Danville?"

"He thought I was seeing someone else, when I canceled our plans to have dinner with my brother. He grabbed my wrist, I told him he was hurting me and he let go." Ellie said remembering what happened.

"And you forgave him for that….why?"

The other lawyer shot up, but the judge dismissed his comment and asked Ellie to continue.

"I figured he wouldn't do it again. I believed it was a onetime thing. Everyone has their moments. Every person deserves a second chance."

"Can you please tell the court what happened the night you were attacked?"

Ellie swallowed and started "Ryan and I had a fight over me hanging out with my friend Tim working on a project. He thought I was using him to get to Tim. Later on I canceled dinner plans, I had a headache and just wanted to go home. When I got there my mom and Mac were still at work, I called my mom to let her know I was home. I did want her comfort and advice, but I figured I would in the morning. I fell asleep on the couch when I got a text from Ryan. He said he was coming over.

"And you let him up" the lawyer interrupted

"Yea. He said he wanted to talk. I figured he cooled down and I could explain that Tim and I have been friends since grade school. He was one of my first friends when I moved to New York." Ellie explained

While Ellie was explaining every detail of that night Jo couldn't help but wonder if she had been home would this have happened? Would everything be different? Listening to her daughter, watching her daughter go through this was painful for her and it made her sick to her stomach hearing everything she went through. Jo sighed and looked down. Mac took notice and kissed the side of her head while whispering "Everything is going to be ok." Jo lightly smiled and shook her head in agreement.

"What happened when Ryan got up there"

"He was angry, he wouldn't listen to me. He slapped my face and shoved me down. I hit him back and ran for my room. (Ellie starts crying) I closed my door and called mom. It went to voicemail….I was trying to keep Ryan from coming in….I started dialing Mac's number but…..but by then Ryan kicked in my door. He dragged me out, yelled some more…that's when he hit me a few more times. He told me it was my fault and to look at what I did. What happened to me was what I deserved and that I should think twice about who I talk and hang out with. Then he left." Ellie was sobbing by now and Jo wanted nothing more than to come to her aid, but she couldn't.

"I think that's enough" The other lawyer stated.

The judge agreed and ordered the lawyer to stand down.

"Thank you Miss Danville. You may step down." The judge spoke softly.

"Your next witness please"

"I call Detective Josephine Danville to the stand"

Jo had just gotten to Ellie. She quickly hugged her and then Ellie clung to Mac. It hurt him to see his family have to do this, but deep down it was the right thing. He just had to keep reminding himself of that. Adam leaned forward and handed Ellie his little packet of tissues and patted her on the back. Lindsey leaned forward as well. Ellie looked back at her family and was given smiles and whispered "good jobs" it helped. Now she along with the rest of the team had to watch Jo.

"Mrs. Danville, what was your first impression of Ryan Davidson?"

"I thought he was too good to be true. Something just didn't feel right"

"Did you voice these opinions to anyone?"

"Just my fiancé" Jo said meeting Mac's eyes

"Why didn't you tell your daughter?"

"I don't know. I wanted to see if Ryan changed my mind. My daughter is good judge of character, I wanted to show her that I trusted her."

"Obviously that didn't work out into your favor—"

"Objection!"

"Move on counselor that has nothing to do with why we are here" The judge said reprimanding the lawyer.

"Sorry your honor. Mrs. Danville where were you the night of the attack? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Tears sprang to Jo's eyes and the guilt returned. "I was at work. We had caught a case, I was waiting on results. I didn't answer the phone because I had just stepped out to retrieve those results. I left my phone behind without realizing it."

"So work was more important than your daughter?"

"No! Ellie assured me she was fine. Yes I admit I felt something was wrong when we spoke, but she told me she had a headache and was going to bed."

"Can you tell the court what happened on that night please?"

"As soon as I got back to my office I noticed Ellie had called. I left right away when Ellie didn't respond. I called Mac who was coming back from interviewing a witness and he met me there. I arrived before him so I went up. Hurrying down the hall I ran into Ryan who shoved me into the wall and kept running. I knew something was wrong and sprinted the rest of the way to my apartment. My door was open and I found Ellie on the floor. Mac and Don Flack arrived at the scene calling 911. I found Ellie unconscious." Jo said with tears running down her face.

"Bet you felt guilty about that huh? What happened the night Richard Davidson came to your home?"

Jo sighed and swallowed the guilt. "I was in my room lying down. I was suffering from exhaustion after everything that had happened. I heard the intercom buzz, but I couldn't hear who it was. I started getting up when I felt dizzy again. I heard Ellie open the door….and scream. I ran out of my room and got Richard away from my daughter. I told her to run, told her to get help. But she wouldn't leave me, she was frozen to the spot. Richard threw me into my walls knocked me around. He grabbed me by the neck and started suffocating me in front of Ellie. He dropped me and took Ellie and locked her in her room. Richard….threw me into another wall and told me to think twice about coming today and testifying." Jo finished looking at Richard.

"That's all Mrs. Danville."

"Mrs. Danville you may return to your seat."

Jo rose shakily and walked back to her seat as the team did the same to her as they did Ellie. Jo just wanted this day to be over.

The court listened to a statement from victim number two and a statement from the family of victim number one. Whom had recently come out of her coma. The jury heard about Richard covering everything up by paying people off.

After a short break during which Jo used to finally throw up and Ellie calmed herself down in anticipation of what was to come.

"Has the jury reached their verdict?" The judge asked

"Yes your honor. We find Ryan Davidson guilty on all three counts of assault. We also find Richard Davidson guilty on assault, assaulting an officer, covering up crimes—"

The list went on but they all stopped listening. Justice had been served and that's all that mattered to them.

Everyone was filing out of the courtroom. Mac, Jo, Ellie, and the rest of the team were making plans for dinner to celebrate the end of all of this and to a new beginning. Nobody saw the two men walk in with guns.

The next thing Jo heard was shots ringing out and people screaming. Jo's nightmare was becoming real and she quickly covered Ellie from any harm who was screaming and crying like everyone else. Shots stopped and Jo looked up to see Mac unharmed running after the suspects along with Don and Danny. Looking around she noticed the rest of her team was unharmed. Jo looked down and saw blood, shaking her head in disbelief she started asking Ellie if she had been hit. Turning Ellie around she noticed the blood had come from behind her.

It was Susan.

Jo turned and crawled over to Susan. Applying pressure to her abdomen telling Susan to hold on. It was too late, Susan was gone. Jo sat back on her heels staring at her blood covered hands. Mac came back in after catching the two men and ran over to Jo. He saw Susan and pulled Jo up.

Richard Davidson would also be charged in his wife's murder. Hiring the two men to gun down Susan, Jo, and Ellie. Hearing this made Mac shudder, but it was over. Everything was over.

**APARTMENT::::**

After the shooting the team still met for dinner. They needed to put everything behind them and move on. It would take a while but they needed this.

Upon arriving home Ellie went to bed. She would be able to sleep through the night knowing Richard was getting death penalty and Ryan was going away for a long time.

In Jo and Mac's room Jo is pacing around. She's still upset over Susan's death.

"She never got to escape Richard. To re-start her life. He was never going to let that happen." Jo said shaking her head

"We will never have to worry about what he would do next. It's over Jo. It's over." Mac said rubbing her shoulders. "It's been a long few months. How bout we go to bed?"

Jo just nodded. She knew they need to focus on finalizing wedding plans, she knew she couldn't dwell on what happened. Ellie was safe, her family was safe. That's all that mattered.

**There will be one more chapter after this. Yes the wedding. Funny how it comes after Pam's revelation, but all in all it could and could not have happened. It was an idea, that's all it was. A great idea, but we will never know.**

**Please let me know what you think. I hope I did justice.**

**XO**


	14. You Got Me

"One week from today I marry the man of my dreams…" Jo spoke a loud to herself as she looked at her calendar on her desk. Just then Lindsey was coming back in to pack up and leave for the night.

"Hey Jo what are we doing for your bachelorette party?"

"Oh I don't know. We don't have to do anything. Besides my maid of honor is too young to really do anything." Jo laughed.

"Aw. Come. On. Jo. You only get married onc….I mean twice. Let's all go out and do something fun!" Lindsey said giving Jo the puppy dog pout.

"Ok ok. Ellie was mentioning something about a spa day this weekend. Let's relax during the day and then the supposed adults can go acting like young 20/30 somethings." Jo said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Yay I'm so excited about this weekend!" Lindsey said dancing out the door.

Meanwhile in Mac's office the same discussion was going down between Don, Danny, and Mac.

"C'mon Mac throw us a bone huh? Let's go out this weekend!" Don said standing in front of Mac's desk.

"Yea Mac you never go out with us anymore. Oooh what about Vegas?!" Danny stated next

"What are you talking about I went out with you the last time…..and no Danny I think were a little old for that." Mac said giving Danny a look.

"Yes six months ago. C'mon please. Jo won't stop ya" Danny said displaying his pouting face

"Guys I had a bachelor party when I married Claire. I don't need another one. Besides if Jo goes out who will stay with Ellie."  
"She can stay with our sitter who watches Lucy. I'm sure Amanda won't mind." Danny said quickly

"There Mac it's settled. Ellie is covered. You and Jo deserve this after everything."

Mac sighed a moment before nodding his head.

"That's a yes, he said yes!" Don said high fiving Danny.

**Mac/Jo Apartment:::**

"So were you brow beat into having your party this weekend too?" Mac said walking into the bedroom taking off his jacket.

"Yea I received Lindsey's classic puppy dog pout. The more I thought about it the more excited I got. I haven't been out….in…I don't remember but it's been a long time" Jo said trying to think.

"Yea I was on the losing end of Don and Danny. It is true we both need a night out after everything…..that's happened." Mac said sighing as he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over at Jo who finished washing her face. She was staring down at the sink. "Jo I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't be silly Mac. You have to talk about it to get through it. It's only been a week since the trial and we can't avoid the subject forever." Jo said looking up to see Mac in the reflection.

It had been a week since the trial and all three of them have seemed to be falling back into their normal routine. Ellie was smiling and laughing again. That's all the mattered to Jo. She still found herself worrying over Ellie while at work and even though it may seem annoying to Ellie Jo couldn't help but not call and text constantly.

"We should get to bed. It's going to be a busy weekend" Jo said sitting on Mac's lap throwing her arms around his neck.

"I don't think I'm tired just yet." Mac said wrapping his arms around Jo.

Jo squealed as Mac pulled her close. "Hmm. I think I can help with that" Jo said kissing him.

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

Earlier that morning Ellie, Jo, Lindsey, and Camille all went to the spa for manicures, pedicures, and ended with massages.

"So where are you ladies going again?" Mac asked for the hundredth time that night. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching Jo navigate her way around between jewelry and makeup.

"Mac. Lindsey said we are going bar hopping down that one street, with that place…..the one in pink writing?"

"6th?"

"Yes that. You're going out to ya know, but I'm not interrogating you." Jo said smiling

"I was just wondering. Can't I ask?" Mac said dodging a punch from Jo

"Yes you can ask, but not after the hundredth time." Jo said checking her watch "I gotta get going so I can drop Ellie off. It was sweet of Lindsey and Danny to ask Amanda to look after her tonight." Jo spoke spritzing her perfume on

"I'll never get tired of that smell" Mac said closing his eyes.

Just then Ellie came walking in. "Mom I'm 15 I don't need a sitter" Ellie protested.

"Honey I just don't feel comfortable leaving you here all night by yourself." Jo said putting her hand on Ellie's shoulders.

"I'm home alone when you're at work. What's the difference?" Ellie shot back.

"El I just—" Jo was cut off

"Mom Ryan's in jail! Nobody is going to come after me again. You have to start trusting me, and the world. It happened once, doesn't mean it's going to happen every time you walk out that door." Ellie said staring at her mother.

"Ellie has a point Jo. We shouldn't let what happened change us. Don't let the fear win, don't let the Davidsons win. Don't let them control you." Mac said with pleading eyes

"Ok fine. Ellie I want you checking in with me and to answer when I text you. Understand?"

"Yes Mama. Thanks." Ellie said hugging Jo and looking at Mac.

"I'll call Danny and let him know Ellie's not coming over." Mac said standing up

"Aren't you leaving?" Jo asked Mac

"Yea Don is coming to pick me up in a half hour. I think we are just going to that bar down the street from the lab."

"Sounds fun. Have a good time Babe. Be safe. See you later" Jo said kissing Mac as he walked her to the door.

"Bye mom! Party hard!" Ellie shouted laughing

"Have fun Jo" Mac said as he watched her walk down the hall to the elevator. Once out of site Mac went to get ready. Don would be there soon.

**BACHELORETTE PARTY:::**

The drinks were flowing and the music was loud. All three ladies have made it to four different bars. Jo was drunk and Lindsey was just gone, the only one slightly sober was Camille.

"I haven't done this in so long….Linds Linds we have to do this more often!" Jo said hanging onto Lindsey. Both girls were carrying each other laughing and tripping. Camille kept snapping pictures.

"Oh these are definitely going into the photo montage for the wedding" Camille said to herself laughing.

Soon enough Camille was at "their level" as Lindsey told her. 4 more bars, 5 creepy men, and the thousand times exchanging of how much they loved each other later, they were putting themselves into a cab. The plan had been to spend the night at Jo's.

**BACHELOR PARTY:::**

"Mac Mac Mac Mac" All the guys were shouting as they got Mac to do another shot.

"Does anyone else think it's weird and fun at the same time to see the boss let go like this?" Adam asked Sheldon.

"It definitely is probably a once in a lifetime thing." Sheldon responded

It was going on 3am when Mac's phone beeped. Adam who was placed in charge of holding his phone unlocked it and read the message

"_Mac, Linds, Camille, and Mom just got home. They are crazy! __"_

Adam laughed at Ellie's message.

"Hey guys the ladies made it back to Jo's safely. Ellie said they're obnoxious!" Adam spoke making Don, Danny, Sheldon, and Mac laugh.

"What'd aya say guys we head back to my place?" Don said putting his arm around Danny who was trying and failing at "busting a move".

**THE NEXT MORNING::**

Ellie woke up and padded her way out to the kitchen. She couldn't help but laugh and take a picture of Camille on the floor, Lindsey in one of the chairs with an empty bottle of wine, and Jo passed out on the couch in what Ellie saw as uncomfortable.

All three ladies got in around 3am giggling when Lindsey thought it would be a good idea to finish off a bottle of wine she found. All three finished the wine and passed out.

"This is so going into the picture video montage" Ellie said snickering.

Mac texted Ellie letting her know that they all made it back to Don's and he would see her in the morning. She quickly sent him the picture she had just taken. Fifteen minutes later she got a reply "Get out the Advil, I'll bring the coffee" Mac sent.

Mac arrived a half hour later with the rest of his entourage.

"Looks like we can handle our liquor better" Don whispered to them as they quietly walked past their sleeping beauties heading for the kitchen.

Mac set down the coffee next to Ellie who was munching on some toast.

"Let's make breakfast shall we?" He said nudging Ellie.

"What about the party animals out their?" Sheldon asked "Should we wake them?"

"Let's get breakfast almost ready then we'll see who budges." Mac said smiling

45 minutes later breakfast was ready and then proceeded to wake the ladies.

"Hey Montana you alive?" Danny said poking Lindsey

"5 more minutes Danny…." Lindsey replied

Sheldon walked over and shook Camille who quickly grabbed her head and asked what happened.

"Jo….Hey Jo rise and shine" Mac spoke softly shaking Jo awake

Jo and Lindsey jumped up at the same time and ran for the bathroom. Lindsey into the guest and Jo straight for her room.

"And how are you feeling this morning?" Sheldon asked Camille laughing as he watched Jo and Lindsey sprint away.

"Just Dandy, but can you keep it down a notch and find me some Advil" Camille murmured

Everyone was sitting down eating breakfast when Jo and Lindsey who changed out of their outfits from the night before reemerged.

"Soo gonna party like rockstars again?" Don asked laughing

"Yea. Did you show up those 21 year olds last night?" Danny added

"Oh shut up Danny." Lindsey whined

"I'm never drinking again…." Jo stated

"How about some greasy bacon or maybe pancakes?" Mac offered to both women who backed away from the smell.

"Thanks Honey I'll just stick to coffee til my stomach settles a bit" Jo said drawing herself to the coffee Mac had brought.

Ellie couldn't help but laugh watching her family interact with each other.

"What are you laughin at?" Lindsey said looking at Ellie

"Oh nothing. All three of you were quite the entertainment last night. Wish I videotaped it." Ellie said grinning.

"You didn't did you?!" Camille quickly spoke

"No I didn't don't worry. No blackmail here." Ellie answered

Jo could only stare at her daughter, hoping this morning wasn't as bad as she was picturing. The last thing she remembered was stumbling in the door.

Everyone finished breakfast and left to their homes, saying they would see each other the next morning for work.

"Good thing you're not on call or anything today huh?" Mac said walking into the bathroom finding Jo "praying to the porcelain throne"

Jo stood up. "Please let that be all the alcohol I had last night" She whined. "I'm going to bed for the rest of the day"

"Sleep tight" Mac said laughing as he watched Jo shuffle her way to her bed. Collapsing on top not even bothering to move the sheets. Mac shook his head and went to find Ellie. They haven't really bonded together in a while since Ryan. He figured they were due their own "Sunday Funday" .

**WEDDING DAY:::**

A week had flown by and all the guys were still teasing the girls about their party from last weekend. It had taken at least a day or more for all three to recover. At least Lindsey and Jo.

Jo was staring at her reflection as she put a necklace on. A small little heart on a silver chain that Mac had given her for her birthday. Her bridesmaids were running around doing each other's hair and make-up. Jo couldn't help but smile at the chaos surrounding her. July 4th 2013 her wedding day has finally arrived and she couldn't be happier.

Ellie came into view through the mirror and hugged her mom from behind. Jo reached up and held her hand.

"I'm so excited for you Mom! You look so beautiful" Ellie said beaming at her mom.

"Aw thank you sweetheart, you look beautiful too. I love what you did with your hair" Jo said admiring her daughter.

Lindsey came into view and called Camille over. "Picture!" Lindsey yelled as she snapped a photo with her phone as well as the photographer.

"Ready?" Camille turned and asked Jo.

"Yes…Yes I am!" Jo exclaimed standing up and gathering her dress.

Mac was waiting at the altar. Don squeezed his shoulder. "Ready big guy?" Don said smiling

"I can't wait" Mac said anticipating Jo's arrival.

The music started and all the guest turned towards the door to watch as Ellie made her way down the aisle, followed by Lindsey, and then Camille. The guests all stood as the doors opened again revealing Jo. Mac's jaw dropped. Jo smiled at him as she made her way down the aisle, tears starting to form as she saw Mac wipe a stray tear from his own.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" Mac said as Jo got to him

"You clean up pretty well yourself" Jo laughed

The priest started speaking and Mac could not take his eyes off Jo the entire time right up to the part where the both said

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest spoke finishing the ceremony

Mac grabbed Jo and dipped her as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. The guest erupted in awes and clapping. Lindsey, Camille, and even Ellie were crying tears of joy watching Mac and Jo walk up the aisle and out of the church.

The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was beyond amazing. It was a dream come true in every bride's eyes. After all the speeches Ellie and Camille presented the photo video montage. Starting from when Jo first came to New York, to all the pictures of the team, pictures of Mac and Jo. Jo's jaw dropped and Lindsey looked on in horror as Camille's pictures from the bachelorette party started popping up on the big screen. Mac and the guys couldn't help but laugh as the last picture to come up was the one Ellie snapped of the girls passed out in the living room and the guys making breakfast.

"Just wait til your wedding" Lindsey said to both Camille and Ellie as they sat down.

Jo couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she heard Lindsey say that. Jo then leaned over to Mac and whispered in his ear.

"This night this day is beyond perfect. Thank you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you Jo. I love you so much" Mac whispered back

"I love you Mac Taylor."

Kissing again Jo pulled back

"I can't wait to be in Hawaii tomorrow!"

Mac just kissed her again.

THE END

**I hope this met expectations, if it didn't well then too bad. This story is mine and this is how I write. Gratitude and many many THANKS to all my readers and reviewers. Thank You so much. I couldn't have done this without y'all. Yes my chapters are music titles. They happened to come on while writing and used that to fuel my thoughts. To my ladies (you know who) thank you truly grateful for your constant feedback and encouragement.**

**There may possibly be another story brewing…..**

**Til next time.**

**Have a great weekend. Happy 4****th****! **


End file.
